


What we will become

by LevisTears



Series: What we [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Daddy Kink, FTM Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), First Time, Gay Sex, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Levi is a hoe, Oral Sex, Other, POV First Person, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm, Sex, Sex Toys, Slut Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spanking, Trans Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevisTears/pseuds/LevisTears
Summary: Levi tells the story of his time in collegeLevi heads off to college to find a fresh start away from everything else that has happened but this isn't true as he finds out that his roommates are non other than Eren and Erwin who have chased after him to make him either of theirs. Levi's plan of a fresh start is also ruined not just by them two but when Levi finds his first love is attending the same school as him. Will old feelings come back to haunt him?, will parts of his well kept past be revealed?, will he cope with all this? and most importantly will Levi find out the answer to his life long question "What is happiness?"





	1. Chapter 1

It was clear now, I am once again alone. The times before this when the same situation happened I just left it be even though it always hurt. It hurt to be the one always left out and stuck on my own as they enjoyed themselves. That was when I was young. When I grew up and went to middle school Farlan my only friend left me for the person that I had to let go eventhough it kills me deeply to have done so. Then by chance I met Eren who took me in so I wasn't alone anymore and gave me new friends then eventually a relationship that lasted for almost a year. When we did split I made the decision to leave the group as things would be awkward and I felt like I wouldn't be wanted there. To my luck Erwin who I earlier on stole from Farlan and put him into the group had left just to be with me. We had the best 2 year friendship ever full of laughter and joy until now.

When I did tell them did I break off our relationship?...I don't know. I meant what I said as that we weren't ever going to see each other probably ever again due to the distance. I don't know if I'm still friends with everyone. I had got the odd text off Erwin saying it was going to be fine but I don't believe it at all. As you may know long distance relationships don't work. Period.

What makes it worse is that the place I've been given means I'll have room mates. Two of them to be exact from what the landlady said. I don't know them and they may be mean. I don't want to live with some meanies for two years. Also what makes me laugh is the fact the landlady said that these two people apparently begged the school to let them in for guess this: I need to make sure my friend doesn't get hurt by themselves. That was the first persons reason. The second persons was: I'm not letting them nowhere near my friend unless I'm there.

Ha what a bunch of idiots they sound like. They applied 3 days ago from what my landlady told me. I was supposed to be there for later on today but these two strangers got there one day early. Last night. They don't even my name since the lady wants me to introduce myself to them. Err...god who knows how messy it already is...

At least she was nice enough to leave a note saying the room at the end was mine so they can have the left or right room.

Anyways I was starting college and that's all what mattered.

~6 am~

I was up sitting packing boxes that would be picked up alongside me at noon. I had my boxes carefully labeled from clothes to cutlery to other things.

I first started taking everything out of my closet and carefully folded each item to avoid creases then placed them into boxes neatly to that they could be put straight away when I got there.

I then grabbed all other stuff that I had sorted out during that last few months and places them into their boxes. Fragile stuff like my cup off Erwin and my salt and pepper kitty shakers were placed into a separate Box filled with bubble wrap around them. Luckily due to my agreement that was set up for me I wouldn't have to dismantle my bed to put up again since there's one included but my roommates on the other hand have to bring theirs.

Whilst cleaning up a bit I came across that old photo of me and my first love. I remember when I moved out the old house my mother insisted that I kept it for memory reasons. Well I'm sick off following her rules now and I won't have to so I tossed it in the bin after removing the picture so I could put the frame to the side. Good bye stupid memories that should of been tossed 6 years ago except captain sharp cuddles. No way am I disposing of him ever.

After packing everything up it was 9 am and I still had 5 hours before the moving van came to pick me up. I decided to have a snack and read before I headed off. I played some tunes to ocupy me for a bit. The current song was 'hymn for the weekend' by Coldplay

~2 pm~

It was 2 and the van was due to come now. My parents helped me carry everything outside and they smiled. Since there was no room left in the boxes I had to hold Captain sharp cuddles in my arms.

"Chloe good luck" my father smiled

"I hope you do well Chloe what ever happens remember that we love you" she smiled and I thanked them "one other thing..."

She went to whisper in my ear.

"Don't be up to anything you shouldn't as I have your landladies number and I have her watching you for any certain man related activities. So don't go spreading yourself for some man" she whispered and pulled back with a smiled

I nodded.

Of course something felt off I'm going to have her butting into my privacy once again. Grrr...leave me alone!

I waved goodbye to my father as he stepped into the house out of sight. When my mother tuned around to go back inside I flipped her off and walked towards the van.

"Excuse me" I called towards the driver "where's the passenger's seat?"

"There isn't one" he said

"How I'm I supposed to get there?!" I explained

"You can ride with your stuff" he said and I nodded slowly in disbelief. "Just knock when your ready to go"

With help from the driver I climbed into the back and sat on the floor of the moving truck with captain sharp cuddles in my lap. I knocked and off we were.

It's supposed to take 4 hours to get there so I better try and make myself comfy.

I decided to call the landlady (who apparently is going to spy on me) and tell her I'm on my way. From what I knew she was a friend of my friend moira

I rang her number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hi it's Chloe" I said

"Ah hello Chloe" she cheered "what do you need?"

"I was just calling to tell you I'm on my way" I said

"Great so about 6 you'll get here?" She asked

"Yeah about then and tell them two as well if you want" I said

"Ok I'll see you then" she sang

~2 hours later~

We were half way there when I felt the van come to an almost stop.

It stayed like this for a minute or two and I grew suspicious so I knocked on the metal wall.

"Why aren't we moving?" I asked

"Traffic jam" he said and I sighed deeply

"Typical" I groaned

~8 damn hours later~

After having being stuck in a jam for another 2 hours the driver decided to take a 'shortcut' of all things which ended up in us going the wrong direction and having to travel all the way back to where we had been stuck originally. He got mixed up with a school near London that's how we got lost.

When we did arrive there it was midnight and my eyes were dropping and my ass hurt because if me sitting on a hard surface for so long. I was leaning against the wall with captain sharp cuddles in my arms.

"Miss we're here" the man said and I blinked my eyes open and I stood up hopping out the back the truck. He followed me with all the boxes up to the floor of my dorm room. "Do you want me to put them inside?"

"Nahh it's fine" I yawned and waved him bye

I then pushed a line of 5 boxes though the corridor until I reached mine. I sighed and went to go unlock the door with my key when I heard.

"They were supposed to be here hours ago" one said

"There may be in traffic" the other said

"Anyways what are we supposed to do about finding him?" The first one said "he could be anywhere in this school"

Ah so these two are looking for a he.

"Who knows maybe our roommate can help us find him" the second one said

Maybe I could...

"Once we start school we'll find him" the second one said

"Hopefully" the first one sighed "but where is he!??!"

Ok I've had enough of this I just want to sleep. I put the key in the lock from behind my tower of boxes and pushed the door open.

"Ahh it our new roommate~" the first one sang as I pushed the boxes in completely out of sight their sight.

I wonder what they are like I thought to myself once I myself was though the door. Time to introduce yourself Levi. I stepped out from the behind the boxes.

"Nice to meet you I'm Lev-........" I stood there with a straight face. Eye almost twitching from what I saw.

"Never mind our plan" the first one laughed and the second one smiled. I gritted my teeth.

Them two were Eren and Erwin.

.

.

.

.

"I should of knew something was up when the landlady said two idiots had joint here the same day I got my results chasing after some person. Those two idiots were YOU TWO!" I growled furious

"Levi calm down" Eren said lifting his hands up

"Calm down!" I explained "what the hell!?!?"

"Guys let's just sleep and talk this over in the morning" Erwin said "and by the way I hope you like sharing the sofa cause we didn't realise there wasn't any beds"

I groaned lifting my eyes and walked towards my room.

"Where are you going?" Erwin asked

"To sleep on a bed" I sighed "I need to sleep and I'll carry on screaming in the morning when I've had my rest then unpack"

"Bed?" Eren said

"Yeah my room came with the only bed" I said and opened the door.

"Are you saying I had to sleep with him for the last day when there was one in your room!??" Erwin explained "I can't believe it!?"

"Idiots!" I explained and shut the door behind me before walking back to my pile of boxes and walked behind them.

They looked confused.

I walked back out with what I needed in my hands and went towards my room once again.

"I forgot Captain sharp cuddles" I sighed shutting the door.


	2. Chapter 2

~6 am~

I opened my eyes to realise that it was morning and rubbed my eyes. I sat up looking towards the window which had a slight gentle beam poking through the curtains. I looked down at myself and realised I must of not taken my clothes off last night.

I sighed and put Captain sharp cuddles to the side before getting up and walking down the hall way into the main living area. I looked at the sofa as I walked past, them both on it and hogging a blanket between them. I smiled to myself then looked at my boxes by the door.

I needed something to drink I walked into the kitchen area that part of this area and opened the fridge.

I lifted a brow. It was empty. I then looked in the cupboards to see nothing either was inside.

"What the hell?" I whispered and leaned on the counter. Had they not got anything yet?

Since I was pretty tired my eyes narrowed when I saw something at other side of the room by the window.

"Is that a piano?" I questioned shaking my head until I realised it was. "Wow"

Since there wasn't any food or drink about I decided to unpack my boxes so I wouldn't have to worry later on about doing it. I pushed them to my room and started unpacking.

~7 am~

I sighed in relief once done. All what was left was to place the kitty salt and pepper shakers down on the table. I walked back into the living area and towards the table placing them together. I smiled at my work.

Since the sun had almost risen I changed into something to wear today and walked over to them two on the sofa. I frowned the events of last night coming back to me.

Unbelievable. Just when I wanted to start fresh them two bastards had to come along and ruin it. I was originally planning to kill them when I woke up but I decided not to because it's kind of too late now to start the argument back up again.

My thoughts changed to the fact they didn't have anything in stock to survive on and no sign of anything else. Had they even done anything to their rooms yet?

I stood up to find out as I checked the room to the left of mine. It was furnished and had stuff in except a bed. From what I could tell it was Erens. I looked at Erwins which was in the same condition.

I went back to the sofa where they were and huffed. We definitely needed to go get some stuff today and by stuff I meant everything but the kitchen sink cause of them two being lazy. By this time it was half seven and I was growing impatient of waiting for them to wake up.

I leaned over the sofa and prodded Erwin for him to snore loudly. I twisted my face at him and tried to wake Eren up by shaking him a little but it didn't work at all. I rolled my eyes at them both just laying there without any proper preparation for almost everything.

I pulled out a chair from the table and moved it in front of them to sit down there until they woke up. I now have a different reason to scold them now.

~about 10 minutes later~

I watched as Eren started to stir in his sleep then open his eyes lazily before he tuned his head to where I was sitting.

*yawn*

.

.

.

He blinked a bit before realising I was there in front of them.

"Oh my god!" He said in shock and swatted Erwin in the face by accident which caused him to sit Straight up and look at Erwin slightly scared.

Erwin frowned and slowly opened his eyes before looking at Eren.

"What do you think your doing Yeager?" He scowled harshly before looking to the side slightly and realising I was there. His expression lightened a lot.

"Good morning" I said

"Morning" he sighed

"Morning Levi" Eren smiled "you gave me a shock and caused me to hit Erwin in the face"

"That's payback for giving me one hell of a shock yesterday" I frowned standing back up and putting the chair back into place before walking back to them with my arms crossed

"Here we go" Eren sighed "we're gonna get killed"

"It's not that I'm angry about" I started "it's the fact you two left it for me to find out about you two coming here because of me"

"We thought you would freak out and we were right" Erwin laughed "you looked crazy"

"That was mainly the lack of sleep I had that day due to my mover person shoving me in the back with my stuff and almost taking me on a lap of England" I chuckled " I'm sorry for going crazy"

"It's fine Levi" Eren said

"Whilst we're at it why is there a piano here?" I asked them

"We both play and it makes the place look sort of fancy" Eren said "it's Erwins"

Damn I didn't know he had one. All he ever mentioned was about a violin.

"Now what I'm also angry about.." I started and they nodded "why is this place not stocked up on food,water, cutlery, plates and god knows what else?"

"We couldn't be bothered to go out by ourselves" Erwin said and I facepalmed quite hard

"How the hell did you two survive!?!" I explained

"We had care packages off our mums" Eren explained and I nodded

Thank god for Miss Yeager and Smith!

"We're going out for lunch and while we're at it we'll get everything we need" I explained to them both "and get a bed you both!"

"Don't worry Levi I know where we must go for all house hold items" Erwin said confidently

"I don't like the sound of this.." I sighed "and knowing you it'll be expensive"

"Not quite" he said

"Just be ready to head out at 11:30 the both of you" I sighed "and by the way we don't need salt and pepper shakers since I've brought my own"

I gestured over to the table and they looked over and gave a little smile.

"Aww those are cute" Eren smiled

"Kitties~" Erwin smiled as well.

~11:30~

We had gotten ready and had made a list of everything we needed before we headed out towards a market area which was near here to gather some produce and some other stuff.

When we had gotten there Erwin asked me something.

"How did you know about this place Levi?" He questioned

I sighed.

"I did my research before coming here" I explained "do you really think I would walk in a random direction in order to find what I needed?! Unlike you two I'm not up for getting lost"

I lied about that last thing. I found out last night as I checked Pokemon go randomly and it said this place was a pokéstop. But they don't need to know that...

As we entered the market area and I had sneakily gotten my lute from the pokéstop I took out the list of things that we needed to find and purchase during today. I first wanted to find food so I walked towards the fruit stands to be pulled away by them two into a actual shop.

"I was trying to get stuff" I sighed

"We know but I'm not living off carrots and other stuff" Eren sighed

Erwin walked up to us with a shopping trolley and I thanked him.

"Anways mamma needs her cake" Erwin said and I snorted. Classic Erwin.

As we walked up the aisles I was trying to pick the stuff out that we actually needed whilst them two were grabbing random foods from all directions. Most of them looked really bad for you, I wouldn't even eat them.

"Guys that's not good for you" I sighed

"We don't care we're in college now so we can eat what the hell we want" Eren said picking up some biscuits whilst I picked up a salad

"He does have a point Levi" Erwin said "we're free to do whatever we want "

"You two can but I'm going to keep on with what I'm doing" I sighed

"Meh suit yourself" Erwin said walking off to grab the cake he was going on about earlier

~10 minutes later~

"I hate this..." I groaned walking behind them pushing the trolley that they had filled up to the top with food as they casually walked ahead carrying a packet of bread each.

Unbelievable...

After paying I dragged the bags along with me back to the market area where I picked up some cleaning equipment for us. I walked back over to Eren and narrowed my eyes. Erwin wasn't to be seen.

"Eren where is he?" I asked arms straining from the heavy load

"Do you want me to take some of that off you?" He asked probably seeing my struggle

"Yeah" I said handing him a few bags" and answer my question"

He turned and pointed

"He's over there with those cats" he said and we both made our way over to him. There was a momma cat and her kittens. When we got there he was crouching and giving them a little stroke and tickling the kitties. His face was different...in a good way.

I stood there almost blushing from the situation.

"So cute" I smiled

"I know the kittens are really cute" he smiled

"No Erwin looks adorable surrounded by cats" I smiled completely not aware what I was saying

"Er..what?" Eren said

"Oh! Err...E-Erwin this isn't the time to be playing with pussy now let's go" I said blushing and walking in some random direction to get away from the situation

They followed behind me until they caught up. I tuned around.

"So Erwin where do need to take us for household items?" I asked

"Ikea" he announced making me and Eren sigh deeply

"Ikea" I sighed "I knew this would be expensive"


	3. Chapter 3

Due to Erwin's tastes in purchasing items we were made to go to Ikea for the stuff we need to furnish the house.

Eren and I dragged ourselves into the store, arms straining from the bags full of mostly their food. Who knew that crap could be to their taste? Well I'm going to stick to my new lifestyle even though I may want some cake now and then even if I won't say it.

We approached Erwin.

"So guys let's buy everything we need but avoid the expensive stuff" I explained to which they nodded "and find something to sleep on while your at it"

We all split off into 3 separate directions and I grabbed a trolley to push around and hold the bags and new things I would buy.

I've never been here before I realised walking around. It's really big and doesn't have aisles but a lot of rooms. After walking for a little bit I discovered that this place is very unorganised due to the fact there was different objects all over the place. Since when would you find a wooden spoon in a bathroom?

~10 minutes later~

"This place is more confusing than my sexuality" I groaned wondering through the many rooms which had no order but lucky I managed to pick up a few bowels and a non stick frying pan that were laying about in the rooms that I had came from.

'I wonder how them two are getting on?' I thought to myself thinking they'll be in the same situation.

~Eren's P.O.V~

I was walking around getting the stuff we need when I randomly found a blow up mattress that would work perfectly until my own bed was delivered. I smiled to myself thinking of all them times when I was young sleeping on all sorts of things until my thoughts came back to that night I had spent with levi in his Families tent about 4 years ago I think. I sighed, the events coming back to mind.

'It's been over 2 years now' I thought back a little more to when we were dating 'he's a lot different now'

One thing that had been bothering my mind these as few days is why in fact I'm here to begin with. I remember saying to the administration team that I wanted to protect him but was there more to what I said? I don't know to be honest..

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Erwin at the café inside enjoying a piece of chocolate gateau with a smile on his face. Walked up and sat beside him

"You enjoying that?" I asked to which he nodded "so what did you get?"

"Cake" he mumbled

"No" I sighed "item wise"

He lifted up a single object and my eyes almost rolled back into my head.

"A cake pan.." I groaned pulling a 'levi face'

"Levi didn't specify what to get" he explained

"Well I got the idea unlike you" I said annoyed lifting the stuff I found up to show him

"Meh" he said putting some cake in his mouth

"How do you think Levis getting on?" I asked

"It's his first time in an ikea store" he explained "terrible"

~back to Levi's P.O.V~

'Oh no oh no oh no!' I thought to myself wandering around like a lost  child 'I'm soo lost'

I spent the next 20 minutes walking through who knows how many rooms with items that don't match the room's purpose.

I decided to text Erwin.

"Erwin I'm in a situation"

"What kind of situation?"

"I'm very lost"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a place what looks like a garden but has soap in baskets"

"Oh that place"

"come get mehhh!

"Fine we'll be there soon"

~half an hour later~

I was sitting on a chair swing wondering where the hell they were when I grew bored, very bored so I considered my options. I could call my mother and tell her that I've settled in but I don't really want to as getting away from her is one thing that's good about this situation or I could listen to some music but I seem to do that a lot when I need some time to go by...

Since I wasn't going to do the typical thing I always do I decided to swing myself gently as I waited for them to come. I hummed a random tune from within my head that I liked to do when I'm stressed.

I sighed letting the fake wind from the massive fan to the left of me hit my face and hair. Even though the air picked up some of the strong soap smell and pushed it into my face it wasn't too bad to be honest.

~10 minutes later~

I was enjoying the peace when I saw them two come doddling along like they had all the time in the world to waste.

I gave them a faint glance.

"You guys took your time" I said "I could of been abducted by some old perve looking for a fake tree"

"Levi don't talk like you're a child" Eren said " it sounds weird"

"He got lost" Erwin pointed out " he is one"

I gave a childish look and stuck my tongue out whilst frowning.

"It was his first time in here Erwin, everyone gets lost" Eren explained "now let's go pay"

"Child" he smirked

I stood up.

"What ever dads whet's guu (what ever dads let's go)  " I said in a baby voice and added a childish smile in as I grabbed both their hands.

When we did reach the check out I asked a question to Erwin about the massive box in his hands.

"What's in that box?" I asked curious

"Bed" he answered

"See he had to be awkward and buy a new one when he could of just bought a blow up one like I did and have his own delivered" Eren explained

The lady at the desk asked a question.

"Would you like someone to come out and assemble it for you?" She asked " it'll cost £50 more though"

"We're fine" he smiled and we started to walk outside.

We all started to haul the bags back to our place when we could all clearly see that the weight of everything we had got today was too much. 

"Do you want to get a taxi?" I asked

"Yeah let's" eren said

With that said I called one up and it soon came. Only then did we realise something, There wasn't room for the bed. They looked at me and I sighed knowing what they wanted. I just nodded and closed the door for them to drive off with the bags.

I looked down at the massive package that was on the floor and mentally cursed. I tried picking it up but it was quite heavy so I decided to grab one end of it and pull it along. I may of looked stupid but it worked in the end.

When I did finally get to the apartment building I looked at the stairs and huffed in annoyance. I was about to start climbing them with the box when from the large hall way I heard a *ding*.

I sighed in relief when a heard that there was a lift for me to use. I pulled the box along and stepped inside the lift before travelling to my floor. Afterwards I stepped out and made my way to our apartment. I opened the door and let myself in to a mess. They hadn't put anything away and we're sitting down enjoying a biscuit each.

My eye twitched.

"Guys what the hell?..." I said

"We're taking a break" Erwin said

"We have frozen stuff" I said annoyed "it'll melt"

They hummed.

"You got here about 20 minutes ago" I said annoyed "that's plenty of time to have a break"

"Sorry" they groaned

With that said I started to put everything away for them and once done I turned to Erwin.

"That bed was heavy you know" I said " do I not at least get a thanks"

"Yeah thanks" he said

"Now you two start to put your beds up" I explained and they stood up. Eren grabbed his blow up one and headed off to his room whilst Erwin glanced at me.

"What?" I said

"Go on" he said and lifted a brow

"What do you mean 'go on'?" I asked

"Put it up" he said casually

"Erwin are you telling me that you expected me of all people to put it up cause you didn't want to pay more money?!" I explained

"Well yeah" he said

"You do it!" I said annoyed

"I don't know how to" he announced

"Oh so you expected me to know how to put a fùcking bed up!?!?" I growled

"Yeah" he smirked

I grabbed the box and pulled it to his room angrily and shut the door behind me.

~20 minutes later~

'That bastard thinks he can just be soo casual about it and smile his way through me well he's....right kind of' I thought to myself trying to piece this thing together in an angered tone.

~another 20 minutes later~

I was done. Not sure if it was going to stay up but done. I made my way into the living area and them both were sitting down talking about something. At the moment I couldn't really care due to the fact I needed a drink of water. I walked to the cuboard to get a glass to fill up when I heard something off Erwin.

"Levi whilst your at it grab us some crisps" he called

.

.

.

.

*SLAM*

They both looked at me as I had slammed the glass down on the counter.

I put an elbow on the counter and looked at them whilst leaning over slightly.

"You know something I don't get about this whole situation?" I laughed "I don't get why you two are even here to begin with. Care you answer"

They both looked at each other and stood up.

"I heard off the land kady that one of you were here cause you care about me and the other as they didn't want the other touching me...what does that even mean!" I explained

"Which one of you chased after me making the other follow!?!" I shouted

Eren walked over to me.

"I did" he said

"Why!" I asked

"I didn't want to tell you straight away but when you said you were leaving and then walked off I turned round to Erwin and said I was going to follow you. He insisted he came along" eren explained

"Why did you follow me all this way!?" I asked

There was silence.

.

.

.

"Because I still have feelings for you levi" he explained and I widened my eyes "I lov-

I raised my hand to shush him. "Shush"

"But I d-

"Nope" I put my hands on his mouth before walking away "I must be going crazy from all this work haha no way I just heard that I'm I right Erwin?"

"Err" he said "he did say that"

I put my hands on my head.

"Oh god no no no no no!" I explained "this can't be happening!??!"

"Well it is" eren said

"What about you Erwin have anything to say about this?" I asked

"I'm not letting him touch you" he said

"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT ISN'T IT!?" I explained "I go away to leave my problems behind and they just decide to flipping follow me!"

They laughed nervously.

"Fine Eren go ahead and do whatever you want ok. Because I don't care" I said and walked off into my room leaving them two behind.

I leant against the door putting both hands through my hair. The events of mine and my mother's conversation before my last exam came to mind at that moment.

"I love Eren still"

But then there was still something else I said on top of that. 

"I love Erwin too" "soo much"

One thing I do know is that this situation that I'm currently in is not a good one.

"Damn it"


	4. Chapter 4

Due to Erwin's tastes in purchasing items we were made to go to Ikea for the stuff we need to furnish the house.

Eren and I dragged ourselves into the store, arms straining from the bags full of mostly their food. Who knew that crap could be to their taste? Well I'm going to stick to my new lifestyle even though I may want some cake now and then even if I won't say it.

We approached Erwin.

"So guys let's buy everything we need but avoid the expensive stuff" I explained to which they nodded "and find something to sleep on while your at it"

We all split off into 3 separate directions and I grabbed a trolley to push around and hold the bags and new things I would buy.

I've never been here before I realised walking around. It's really big and doesn't have aisles but a lot of rooms. After walking for a little bit I discovered that this place is very unorganised due to the fact there was different objects all over the place. Since when would you find a wooden spoon in a bathroom?

~10 minutes later~

"This place is more confusing than my sexuality" I groaned wondering through the many rooms which had no order but lucky I managed to pick up a few bowels and a non stick frying pan that were laying about in the rooms that I had came from.

'I wonder how them two are getting on?' I thought to myself thinking they'll be in the same situation.

~Eren's P.O.V~

I was walking around getting the stuff we need when I randomly found a blow up mattress that would work perfectly until my own bed was delivered. I smiled to myself thinking of all them times when I was young sleeping on all sorts of things until my thoughts came back to that night I had spent with levi in his Families tent about 4 years ago I think. I sighed, the events coming back to mind.

'It's been over 2 years now' I thought back a little more to when we were dating 'he's a lot different now'

One thing that had been bothering my mind these as few days is why in fact I'm here to begin with. I remember saying to the administration team that I wanted to protect him but was there more to what I said? I don't know to be honest..

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Erwin at the café inside enjoying a piece of chocolate gateau with a smile on his face. Walked up and sat beside him

"You enjoying that?" I asked to which he nodded "so what did you get?"

"Cake" he mumbled

"No" I sighed "item wise"

He lifted up a single object and my eyes almost rolled back into my head.

"A cake pan.." I groaned pulling a 'levi face'

"Levi didn't specify what to get" he explained

"Well I got the idea unlike you" I said annoyed lifting the stuff I found up to show him

"Meh" he said putting some cake in his mouth

"How do you think Levis getting on?" I asked

"It's his first time in an ikea store" he explained "terrible"

~back to Levi's P.O.V~

'Oh no oh no oh no!' I thought to myself wandering around like a lost  child 'I'm soo lost'

I spent the next 20 minutes walking through who knows how many rooms with items that don't match the room's purpose.

I decided to text Erwin.

"Erwin I'm in a situation"

"What kind of situation?"

"I'm very lost"

"Where are you?"

"I'm in a place what looks like a garden but has soap in baskets"

"Oh that place"

"come get mehhh!

"Fine we'll be there soon"

~half an hour later~

I was sitting on a chair swing wondering where the hell they were when I grew bored, very bored so I considered my options. I could call my mother and tell her that I've settled in but I don't really want to as getting away from her is one thing that's good about this situation or I could listen to some music but I seem to do that a lot when I need some time to go by...

Since I wasn't going to do the typical thing I always do I decided to swing myself gently as I waited for them to come. I hummed a random tune from within my head that I liked to do when I'm stressed.

I sighed letting the fake wind from the massive fan to the left of me hit my face and hair. Even though the air picked up some of the strong soap smell and pushed it into my face it wasn't too bad to be honest.

~10 minutes later~

I was enjoying the peace when I saw them two come doddling along like they had all the time in the world to waste.

I gave them a faint glance.

"You guys took your time" I said "I could of been abducted by some old perve looking for a fake tree"

"Levi don't talk like you're a child" Eren said " it sounds weird"

"He got lost" Erwin pointed out " he is one"

I gave a childish look and stuck my tongue out whilst frowning.

"It was his first time in here Erwin, everyone gets lost" Eren explained "now let's go pay"

"Child" he smirked

I stood up.

"What ever dads whet's guu (what ever dads let's go)  " I said in a baby voice and added a childish smile in as I grabbed both their hands.

When we did reach the check out I asked a question to Erwin about the massive box in his hands.

"What's in that box?" I asked curious

"Bed" he answered

"See he had to be awkward and buy a new one when he could of just bought a blow up one like I did and have his own delivered" Eren explained

The lady at the desk asked a question.

"Would you like someone to come out and assemble it for you?" She asked " it'll cost £50 more though"

"We're fine" he smiled and we started to walk outside.

We all started to haul the bags back to our place when we could all clearly see that the weight of everything we had got today was too much. 

"Do you want to get a taxi?" I asked

"Yeah let's" eren said

With that said I called one up and it soon came. Only then did we realise something, There wasn't room for the bed. They looked at me and I sighed knowing what they wanted. I just nodded and closed the door for them to drive off with the bags.

I looked down at the massive package that was on the floor and mentally cursed. I tried picking it up but it was quite heavy so I decided to grab one end of it and pull it along. I may of looked stupid but it worked in the end.

When I did finally get to the apartment building I looked at the stairs and huffed in annoyance. I was about to start climbing them with the box when from the large hall way I heard a *ding*.

I sighed in relief when a heard that there was a lift for me to use. I pulled the box along and stepped inside the lift before travelling to my floor. Afterwards I stepped out and made my way to our apartment. I opened the door and let myself in to a mess. They hadn't put anything away and we're sitting down enjoying a biscuit each.

My eye twitched.

"Guys what the hell?..." I said

"We're taking a break" Erwin said

"We have frozen stuff" I said annoyed "it'll melt"

They hummed.

"You got here about 20 minutes ago" I said annoyed "that's plenty of time to have a break"

"Sorry" they groaned

With that said I started to put everything away for them and once done I turned to Erwin.

"That bed was heavy you know" I said " do I not at least get a thanks"

"Yeah thanks" he said

"Now you two start to put your beds up" I explained and they stood up. Eren grabbed his blow up one and headed off to his room whilst Erwin glanced at me.

"What?" I said

"Go on" he said and lifted a brow

"What do you mean 'go on'?" I asked

"Put it up" he said casually

"Erwin are you telling me that you expected me of all people to put it up cause you didn't want to pay more money?!" I explained

"Well yeah" he said

"You do it!" I said annoyed

"I don't know how to" he announced

"Oh so you expected me to know how to put a fùcking bed up!?!?" I growled

"Yeah" he smirked

I grabbed the box and pulled it to his room angrily and shut the door behind me.

~20 minutes later~

'That bastard thinks he can just be soo casual about it and smile his way through me well he's....right kind of' I thought to myself trying to piece this thing together in an angered tone.

~another 20 minutes later~

I was done. Not sure if it was going to stay up but done. I made my way into the living area and them both were sitting down talking about something. At the moment I couldn't really care due to the fact I needed a drink of water. I walked to the cuboard to get a glass to fill up when I heard something off Erwin.

"Levi whilst your at it grab us some crisps" he called

.

.

.

.

*SLAM*

They both looked at me as I had slammed the glass down on the counter.

I put an elbow on the counter and looked at them whilst leaning over slightly.

"You know something I don't get about this whole situation?" I laughed "I don't get why you two are even here to begin with. Care you answer"

They both looked at each other and stood up.

"I heard off the land kady that one of you were here cause you care about me and the other as they didn't want the other touching me...what does that even mean!" I explained

"Which one of you chased after me making the other follow!?!" I shouted

Eren walked over to me.

"I did" he said

"Why!" I asked

"I didn't want to tell you straight away but when you said you were leaving and then walked off I turned round to Erwin and said I was going to follow you. He insisted he came along" eren explained

"Why did you follow me all this way!?" I asked

There was silence.

.

.

.

"Because I still have feelings for you levi" he explained and I widened my eyes "I lov-

I raised my hand to shush him. "Shush"

"But I d-

"Nope" I put my hands on his mouth before walking away "I must be going crazy from all this work haha no way I just heard that I'm I right Erwin?"

"Err" he said "he did say that"

I put my hands on my head.

"Oh god no no no no no!" I explained "this can't be happening!??!"

"Well it is" eren said

"What about you Erwin have anything to say about this?" I asked

"I'm not letting him touch you" he said

"OH THIS IS JUST GREAT ISN'T IT!?" I explained "I go away to leave my problems behind and they just decide to flipping follow me!"

They laughed nervously.

"Fine Eren go ahead and do whatever you want ok. Because I don't care" I said and walked off into my room leaving them two behind.

I leant against the door putting both hands through my hair. The events of mine and my mother's conversation before my last exam came to mind at that moment.

"I love Eren still"

But then there was still something else I said on top of that. 

"I love Erwin too" "soo much"

One thing I do know is that this situation that I'm currently in is not a good one.

"Damn it"


	5. Chapter 5

~Another 2 months later~

It had been two months since I had lost my virginity and also slept with Eren. We haven't really said much about it ever since it happened but we liked to pull the odd joke now and again. Lucky Erwin hadn't found out it was us due our sworn secretcy about it all. Thank god that he didn't as we were both sure that he would flip and kill Eren. I didn't mean that as a joke. He would.

It was December now and Christmas was a tomorrow. We had to get an arrangement of tasks done but at least I had them to help. What am I saying they'll set the place alight...

First things first I had sent Eren out to go shopping as I and Erwin were in the kitchen making some pies for us to eat later.

I had put my apron on that I used in middle school that they both knew all too well.

"Erwin" I started and he gave me a hum in response "where's your apron?"

"I don't have one" he said

I groaned at his response.

"Just sit down and leave me to it cause I don't want to wash your shirt again" I groaned and signalled to the bar stool for him to sit on

"Can't I just wear a towel?" He asked and I shook my head. He just looked at me before shrugging and started taking his shirt off.

"E-Erwin what are you doing?" I asked getting a bit red faced

"Saving you from washing it later" he said and placed his discarded shirt to the side.

I looked at him for a second,well his abs. To be honest one thing I never got was the fact that the lazy, tall, browed thing to my side that likes to eat cake and complain all day is so ripped. Like...HOW?!?

We carried on making both sweet and savoury pies. Since I didn't trust him with the sweet ones knowing he would try and sly a taste in I had him working on the savoury ones on the other end of the counter.

"Oh damn" he sighed and I looked at him. He had gotten flower on his ass. "Sorry"

"Just great" I groaned

"I'll sort it out" he said and I turned back to what I was doing until a heard a clacking noise.

I turned around confused.

"Erwin!? " I explained widening my eyes. He was taking his pants off.

"What?!" He said

"Why are you stripping!?!?" I explained

"I'm not making them any more dirty" he said starting to pull them down

I rushed over and pulled them back up.

"Keep them up!" I shouted blushing "they're all ready dirty"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes Erwin!"

"No Levi!"

He pulled them down and I shot them straight back up.

"Guys?" A voice said and we both turned around. It was Eren.

I widened my eyes. 

"This isn't what it looks like" I stuttered blushing

He shrugged and walked over to me going to whisper something so I let go of Erwin's pants to see what he wanted.

"It's been two months for you and you're trying to get into his pants just remember that I'm still here if you ever need some assistance" he whispered and pulled away putting the bags down on the table and walking off to somewhere.

~20 minutes later~

I was still baking with a topless Erwin and also a topless Eren had made his way to the sofa after having a shower where he was now watching us do so.

Basically ab city.

As I was funneling some chocolate into a pipe to fill a pie with I looked at it then at the both of their abs. I internally smiled.

'I would rather spread this on something else than the pie base' I thought smiling to myself

I turned round to Erwin.

"Erwin what would you put in a pie with chocolate in?" I asked

"Hmm?" He asked

"A pie filled with chocolate" I explained "What else do you put in with the chocolate?"

He raised a brow.

"You put the pie in the bin" he said and Eren nodded

"What?" I laughed "why would I?"

"Pie with chocolate in... What the fuuuuuuck?" He groaned looking disgusted as he was scooping some corn beef into his base

"This is a sweet pie...oh my god" I said leaning over the counter with my head in my hands laughing slightly

"What?" They asked

"I just realised that's it's called a tart and I got mixed up between a pie and tart" I said laughing

"Tarts are nice" Erwin smiled "Bakewell tarts..."

"Oh my god I'm loosing it" I laughed "two months with you two and I've lost it"

They hummed.

"Sombody needs to watch out for me as at this rate I'll go shitting in the shower thinking it's the toilet" I laughed

"Oh great" Erwin laughed "you've made me spill my filling with that joke of yours"

We all laughed.

"Now it's all down my body" he laughed "Thanks Levi"

"Sorry" I smirked "Fine what do you put in a chocolate tart guys?"

"Nothing" Erwin said "Maybe strawberries"

"Ooh! more chocolate" he smiled happily

"I knew you were going to say more chocolate" I smirked and he laughed

"What would you put in Eren?" I asked

"Melon" he said

"Dude that's disgusting" I sighed "melon is fine on it's own but not with chocolate it's too watery"

"I agree" Erwin said

~1 hour later~

I had made a tart base since I was being an idiot earlier and filled it with the chocolate I almost piped in earlier. It had been in the fridge for a while when I took it out to put cream on.

Erwin had retreated to the sofa alongside Eren and they both were watching me due to boredom. Once I mixed up my cream and scooped it into the pipe I began to draw my pattern.

Half way through I heard a comment off Eren.

"You sure know how to squeeze the cream out don't you?" He smirked and I lifted a brow alongside Erwin

'What?' I questioned to myself

He looked at me and I got what he meant causing my a look down and blush a bit.

"Haha yeah" I smiled a little

"He better know how to squeeze the cream out" Erwin said out of nowhere "cause he knows if it doesn't look good I won't eat it"

Eren and I smiled at each other knowing he didn't have a clue.

"Yeah" we signed with a little smile

~Later on~

We were working on dinner for tomorrow. I was sorting out the turkey, Eren was cutting some carrots and in between us was Erwin mashing some potatoes.

As for the turkey I was stuffing it when Eren made a comment.

"Nice stuffing there but I think I can stuff better" he smirked and I just smiled turning around and leaned back against the counter

"Who says that I'm not good at stuffing Eren huh?" I smiled going along with his joke about our encounter

"I am" he smirked

"Guys like I said before I don't care who does it but it must be to my standards" Erwin interrupted

"Sure" we sighed

~next day at lunch~

We were sitting down having lunch after extanging presents. We ate in silence until I got a little bit too into the moment.

"Mmmmm" I smiled enjoying the meal I cooked

They raised a brow.

"Oooohhh my god" I smiled

"You enjoying yourself there?" Erwin asked and I nodded "can't remember last time I saw you enjoy yourself"

"Shame you weren't there the last time" Eren smirked

"Meh I was probably asleep" he said not seeming to be bothered

"You weren't sleep I'm sure of it" I smiled

~10pm~

We were eating the pies and tarts that Erwin and I had made yesterday. I cut myself some of the chocolate tart and put it onto a little plate.

Once we got what we wanted we dug in and made casual conversation.

I wanted to get one last joke out of Eren before the night was over so I carried on my act from lunch today.

"You guys this is fùcking gorgeous~" I moaned with some in my mouth

They both looked at me.

"I'm not kidding at all like OH MY FÙCK YES!~" I moaned

"Err Levi" Erwin said

Eren smiled.

"Get in my mouth~" I said putting more in my mouth

"Levi your being a little loud there" Eren laughed "not if I mind"

"I don't care" I groaned

"But Erwin is here" he said

"Your the one who told me to be loud in the first place and not to care who hears" I pointed out

"I guess I did" he smirked "care to let Erwin hear this time?"

"Oh yeah" I smirked

*BAM*

We both heard a bam and looked to see Erwin had slammed his fist on the table. We both looked at him. His teeth were gripping.

"I knew it Eren" he started

"You knew what?" Eren asked

"Don't play dumb you've been passing jokes for the last two days and you didn't think I would notice?" Erwin explained

"Notice what?" Eren asked

"You've touched him haven't you?" He said sharply

"What if I have?" Eren smirked

"Answer me!" He explained

"Ha yeah" Eren said "you jealous?"

Erwin widened his eyes and didn't say anything.

"He said that he still loved me after all this time" Eren started

"Eren" Erwin said

'What the hell are you doing!?' I thought

"Then I brought him back to my room where I slowly undressed him and kissed him all over" he explained

"Eren!" Erwin explained

'Where's this going..." I thought

"Then" he smirked

"Don't you dare" Erwin growled

"I fùcked him" he smirked

Erwin's face lit up with anger.

"I've had enough of this I may as well tell the truth since it's happened" he started and I raised a brow

"Huh?" Eren questioned

"I'm here to make sure Eren doesn't touch you as you have already heard but I don't want to be without you" he started

"Soooo?" Eren dragged

"Eren I love him and I'm not letting you take him!" Erwin explained

My eyes widened.

"And I will succeed in taking him" he said

"So what does this mean now?" Eren said

"I will fùck him" he explained

"Ha if Levi will end up with you" Eren laughed "I've been out with him before"

"I'm his best friend" Erwin said

"I got to him first" Eren said

"I'll be the one to keep him" he said

"But how are we supposed to figure this out?" Eren said

I coughed.

"If you two are fighting over me shouldn't it be I who picks the winner?" I explained

They both looked at each other.

"Fight for me. Let me see what the both of you are willing to do to claim my heart and when I have chosen the Victor will be revealed" I explained "sound like a plan"

They both nodded.

"We start tomorrow and end when I have chosen" I explained

Another nod from them both.

"Now as I am one for equal opportunity I want you both to start on equal experience" I explained " the past relationship between Eren and I is just a change of status nothing diffent then best friends who have done some things so Erwin is equal in that sense but there is one thing left to make it all equal. Intimacy. Eren in  and out of the past relationship have kissed and had sex as of 2 months ago"

"So what are you saying?" Erwin asked

I smirked.

"We need to have sex Erwin" I explained "so we can do all the stuff I've done previously with Eren here to make it fair for when we start tomorrow"

"I...errr...oh my" he said and I pulled a straight face

"Erwin go to your room and just sit on your bed nothing else" I explained " I'll be with you in 3 minutes"

He nodded and left for his room.

I turned towards Eren.

"Eren I suggest you put some head phones in cause this may get loud" I said

"Nah" he said "I'm gonna sit in my room and listen closely"

"Why listen? I'll keep his door a tiny bit open so you can watch" I smirked "no lie"

"Does he have any protection or lube on him?" Eren asked

"This is Erwin were talking about here Eren" I sighed "will he fùck"

"Do you need to borrow anything?" He asked "I'll give you them"

"I'll take them" I said and we both stood up and walked down the hallways where all three of our rooms were. Eren went to get what I needed before returning.

I whispered in his ear.

"Eren stay by your door and come closer to his when I say 'go on' " I explained and he nodded as I put the stuff in my pocket

I walked over to Erwin's room and opened the door before stepping in. I closed the door but left a tiny gap. I looked over to Erwin who was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at me. He was messing with his fingers. Was he nervous?

I made my way over to his bed and sat down beside him. I smiled and placed my head on his arm.

"You do love me hehe" I smiled "you have no idea how long I wanted you to say that for Erwin"

"Well I've said it many of times but in a way that you won't understand" he explained

"How?" I asked

"Meh" he sighed

I smiled.

"Aww so at means after my last exam you said you loved me awwwww" I smiled " and before my final exam"

"But you didn't understand what I meant so what did your 'meh' mean?" He asked

"It meant 'I love you' " I smiled

"So you love me too?" He asked

" Of course now let's do this Erwin I'm right here and you can say and do whatever you want" I explained "go on"

Ok Eren that's your signal.

I placed my hand on his head and brought him closer to me so our lips met gently. It was a warm sensation unlike Eren's which was sweet. When I pulled away I removed my shirt and binder and tossed it to one side before moving so my lips could kiss his neck. I moved off the bed and kelt on the floor. I glided my hands over his pelvis and grabbed the belt undoing it.

Erens going to kill me for this but I want too. I want to see if my fantasies were correct.

I unzipped him and brought his underwear down a little. He was already hard. I looked to see what I was dealing with and my face went pale.

"Erwin that's not going in me" I said

"Why not?" He asked

"Why not?" I said internally crying "it's fùcking huge! How bloody big is that!?!"

"Thank you... 7 inches" he said "it'll be fine"

I sighed and grabbed him. I placed my lips on the side and ghosted them up towards the tip where I took a little bit of him.

I didn't want to take the whole damn thing since it's my first time doing it and due to the fact if I choke on it Eren will likely laugh blowing his cover or end to fast cause I heard that the sound can be sexy..I don't know.

I hummed around the little bit I had in my mouth and he gasped. I pulled off him and stood back up to get on his bed and lay with my head on the pillow.

He looked at me.

"Come on" I breathed

He did what I said and moved above me. I used both hands and brought him down for another kiss but he only responded softly.

"Erwin you're being soft with me" I groaned "I want you to do what you really want to. Be more rough"

After all the fantasies of him over the years. Maybe the odd one during the time when I was with Eren but Eren doesn't have to know that I was tempted to just tell him to Fuck me. A certain reoccurring day dream kept on happening and my god if we could do that...if he was into that...I feel like I could just cum on the spot if we done it. But I had to keep in mind it was early days and this was his first time so I couldn't just say my fantasy out loud to him. I just wanted to say it, the phrase. Fuck me daddy.

With that said he trapped my mouth with his and slipped his tongue in without warning and removed his shirt. He slid his hands over my chest with a smirk and I loved it.

"That's the face I know now keep going" I smirked and he leaned down next to my ear

"I'm going to teach him not to touch things that aren't his" he smirked " This time around I'm going to make you scream louder than you did with him"

I whined in response to what he was going to do.

He grabbed both of my nipples in each hand and gave them a squeeze causing me gasp loudly. He sucked one in his mouth before biting it.

"Shit" I cursed and he let go of them both before grabbing my pants and almost tearing them off me with his hands.

He slid his hands up my arms and placed my hands above my head as he started to kiss my neck gradually getting more and more rougher as he went on. He found my sensitive spot and I writhed a little from the sensation. He could see this and sucked hard on the area.

"Ah there~" I moaned and he brought his hands down and went back to tormenting my chest harshly. I was shaking in his hold not having experienced this sensation before.

"Does that feel good Levi? " he asked and I nodded not sure to what would come out my mouth "good and lucky for you this is just the beginning of what will happen so it'll become so good"

He gave them a tight squeeze and my voice cracked from trying to keep quiet.

"Levi I said I want to teach him now don't hold anything back" he demanded

He traveled down my body sucking every part he could whilst I was letting out slight moans till he reached the bottom half.

"You know when I heard you both I heard something about your thighs then you were nearly screaming" he said

Oh no.

He lifted them up to get a better look for himself. I went to go prop myself up a little on my arms but he pushed me back down with his hand.

"Stay down" he said "arms back where they were" I did what he said

He licked a stripe up my thigh causing me to gasp. He smirked and licked around some more until he found the spot.

"Erwin~" I moaned "there it is"

He sucked and licked the spot not wanting to properly touch them just yet. He blew on it and a shiver went though my body.

"Come on" I whined

"Getting a little desperate are we?" He asked "I'm sorry but I'm not like yeager so I'm not going to be rushing things anyways the more I stimulate you the better it'll feel when I'm inside you"

"Oh god~" I moaned looking up due to his honesty and to the fact he was bitting my thigh

"Levi do you want me to touch here with my hands?" He asked and I didn't say anything

"If we want this to work you're going to have to tell me what you want" he explained

I swallowed.

"Touch...me there please" I said quietly

He shuffled so he was right between my legs and lifted then my bottom half was resting on his legs and was tilted a little. He leaned forward and brought me in for a quick kiss before he started touching my thighs like asked. He wasn't gentle at all tugging and squeezing agonisingly hard but it felt great.

"Oh god Erwin~ there" I moaned placing my hands in his hair

He leaned over to my ear and ground against me.

"You're doing well Levi" he whispered "don't hold it back hmm"

The sound of his low voice in my ear made me unable to think and I wanted this situation to hurry up get to what I wanted. I feel like all this new stimulation stuff will end me before I would like to.

"Erwin please~" I whined "hurry up~"

With that said he grabbed hold of my underwear and pulled them off before sorting to his own.

"I have the stuff we need in my pants pocket" I said leaning over to get them off the floor and handing him them.

He spread me out on his fingers and pulled the condom on before getting into position.

"Levi this may be a painful since you've only had to deal with yeager's midget dick but I'll go slowly" he explained

He pushed in a little.

I slammed my hand onto my mouth and shook.

"Erwin Erwin stop!" I practically sobbed biting my hand with pain

"It's ok Levi" he said grabbing my hand tightly

"Too big" I cried "get out"

"Almost there Levi breath" he said holding my head

He finally got all the way in and gave me a soft kiss.

" good job" he smiled

He slowly started to move holding my thighs and I grabbed hold of the pillow with a hand. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, I pulled him down. I wanted to feel his lips on mine and we did the best we could. I was moaning beneath him and he picked up his speed growing faster with each thrust.

"Ah Erwin more~" I moaned and he slammed into me and eyes rolled back "FÙCK!~"

He did this motion for a bit me moaning loud under him until i wanted something more. I wanted more.

"Erwin~" I moaned " hah hey"

"Yeah" he breathed

"Switch positions with me" I breathed

"I don't know Levi this isn't the right moment for a blo-

"Please!~" I begged and he pulled out

He lay down and I got on top of him.

"I thought you were going to give me a blow job?" He asked and I shook my head fast

God no! Not at this moment.

I straddled him and grabbed his dick before sitting myself apon it.

"OH FÙCK!~" I moaned tilting my head back with a wide mouth

The sensation like this was much better and hit exactly where I wanted it to also it was deeper than before.

I leant forwards grabbing his hands and pinning them back. I started to move slowly grinding against him. He let out some groans and little moans as I was sure I was doing some good.

I wanted more simulation so I sat up straight and moved so I was slowly riding him. Oh boy did it work for Erwin too. I had a thin layer of sweat on me.

"Oh god Levi~" Erwin moaned "you look so damn sexy like that"

I was biting my lip softly.

Erwin's long awaited moan had sent me wild and my body was burning.

"Erwin I need to move quicker" I said

I did just that and my pace went frantic. I was moaning louder and louder. The bed was creaking. What's even making me act like this? I don't care I love it.

"OH GOD!~" I moaned loudly "IT'S SO GOOD~"

I was reaching my limit.

"AH ERWIN ERWIN-

He pulled me forward so I was on my knees above him and thrusted himself so we could both finish soon.

"Levi I want you to not hold back when you cum" he said and I nodded quickly

"AH!~ AH!~ AHHHH!~" I screamed as I came shaking violently as Erwin was working me through my orgasm and he soon came himself with a blissful face.

*ting*

*Bang*

*SMACK*

"LEVI!?" He shouted looking up "ARE YOU OK?"

I had went so hard I broke the damn fùcking bed and the top half fell down  tossing me fowards making me bash my head off the wall. At this moment the face I was pulling was either a post orgasm face, this angle is stimulating me far to well or I'm two seconds away from passing out from the collision. It could be all of them. "I.........I.....I'm not.....sure" I said quietly  "this is what happens when you make any unexperienced person like me put up a bed for you"

I pulled off with a smirk and dropped down to his side. He was busy discarding the used condom as I was mentally checking I wasn't dying. We both lay there for ten minutes enjoying the fussy afterglow in our heads or what could be me having a concussion until I got up and grabbed my stuff.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked "don't you want to rest your head?"

"Yeah anyway I'll see you in the morning" I smiled "plus if I do knowing my luck a spring will pop out sending me into the ceiling" I walked over to the door and walked out to look to my left to see Eren sitting on the floor breathing heavily. I bent over and grabbed his hand to help him up and walked into his room with him. I knew that he had been doing something alongside watching us.

He looked at me.

"You were so hot" he breathed "I couldn't control myself"

"It's ok I couldn't control myself either" I sighed "and nice to bloody know me smacking my head off the wall turns you on"

~Next day~

We were sitting at the table. An ice pack on the massive bump on my forehead.

"Now that we're equal we can start this thing off for real so you guys good luck" I said "also one little thing I want to question since I've seen you both complete naked"

"What?" They asked

"Why are you two hairless?" I asked

"Cause we don't like hair there" Eren explained and Erwin nodded

"But you remind me of young children like that" I sighed "I want men not pubescent children!"

"Not happening" they groaned

"Fine have baby dicks then" I laughed


	6. Chapter 6

A month had past since we made our agreement and started what they like to call a competition. What the hell am I? , a prize? There hadn't been anymore encounters of the sexual kind thank god for that but one thing they did do was insist I give them both a morning and night kiss of all things. It makes me embarrassed thinking about it. What am I even saying getting embarrassed by a kiss after what I've done with them two. Why am I acting so different when it comes down to that? My voice, my expression and what I do is not like myself. Why am I acting like some...what's the right word to use?

I was sitting at the table contemplating what was going with me when I saw them two walk out their rooms with their backpacks towards me.

I straitened up and looked at them.

"Do you guys have a lesson now?" I asked

"Yeah" Eren answered "we have a double period of art"

"We'll be back in 2 hours ok" Erwin explained

"Ok" I nodded

They looked at me and I raised a brow.

"What?" I asked confused

"Morning kiss" they smiled and I rolled my eyes

"Fine come here then" I sighed and they leaned in so I could give them both one

*chu*

*chu*

"There now go" I groaned waffling them away and they went

I sighed to myself and a few minutes later a heard something.

*knock knock*

"Huh?" I said to myself and went to go answer it. It was likely going to be those two idiots coming back for something they forgot.

I opened the door to see an old lady. I lifted a brow.

"Err..hi" I said

"Good morning Chloe" she smiled "can I come in?"

I stood there for a second confused.

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself when you guys first moved in" she laughed "I'm your land lady Mrs.Kirstein"

I nodded nervously. There can't be a resemblance here?!

"You may know my grandson Jean" she said

"Yeah I do" I said

"Are you guys friends?" She smiled

"You see mine and jeans relationship kind of a love hate one" I explained "anyway come in"

She sat down on the sofa and I went to go make some tea.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked and she nodded

"You know it's been almost been 4 years since Gloria past" she said

I looked up for a sec.

"Oh you're that Grandma of jeans I thought you were the other one" I said putting a tea bag in both cups

"Yeah I'm that one" she smiled "how have you been about it? How long did it take to hit you?"

"Err.. well to be honest I'm the only one who hasn't really mourned her" I said "I don't really know why"

"What about your aunt?" She asked

"Haven't for her either" I sighed grabbing the cups and sitting beside her

"You seem to be good friends with your roommates" she smiled

"Oh we went to the same middle school together" I explained

"I know but I mean really good friends" she laughed to herself and I sat there confused

"How do I explain this?" She laughed "you know sun that there's only 2 sets of residents on this floor you guys and someone else"

"Oh really" I said

"Yeah and you're kind of lucky as I'm sure anybody else would want any surprises during the night" she smiled

"What kind of surpises?" I asked

"Noise ones" she said "now for the reason I'm here. I'm just saying that these walls are a little thin and you can hear everything"

"Oh I'll tell them to be careful" I said

"No hun it's mostly you can hear" she said "even though it was only twice"

My eyes widened. She couldn't of...

"I live next door" she said "I hear everything and I mean everything"

I went red.

"I-Im sorry" I stuttered

"I'm not complaining at all I'm just making you aware so things aren't weird" she said and I nodded " I got the shock of my life on your birthday. I was just sitting having some tea with my cat Bonnie and the next thing we know we can hear you loud and clear. Then at Christmas you got so loud my cat left the room."

I laughed nervously.

"Mrs Kirstein please please don't tell my mum" I whined

"Don't worry I'm not" she explained "at least you're enjoying yourself by the sound of it and I'm fine with it all just remember to tell them two"

'I knew my behaviour was off!' I thought

"Anways" I said trying to change the subject "Jean is great"

"Yeah he is" she smiled "but I am a little worried about him you see"

" how? " I asked

"He only seems to have to one friend that Marco" she said "lovely boy"

"They are great friends" I said

"I feel like Jean may have a little crush on him" she said

"A told him that" I smirked

"I'm just worried incase they do get together and then if things end badly they'll not be friends" she explained "can you not make things work between you two?"

I almost spat my tea out.

"You mean Jean and I in a relationship? " I asked

"It could work since you two go back to toddler years" she said "it still makes me laugh what you once said whilst in McDonald's"

"Oh my god please don't remind me" I laughed

"Do you remember?" She asked

"Yeah Jean was being a little poo and I said that someone needs to smack his bottom then I said that if he grows up to be the same I'll do it for you" I sighed

"Haha you still have my permission" she said

"Rather not" I said

"Just try to be there incase things go wrong with them two" she said

"Ok I'll try" I sighed

~30 minutes later~

She had went back to her place and I was sitting on my desk chair trying to figure out my problem for earlier.

I typed in 'what do you call a person who likes sex?' Into Google.

"A nymphomaniac" I said to myself

I then put 'nymphomaniac test' and clicked on the first result which was a test. I looked at the questions and huffed to myself. They were quite personal but I filled it in anyways. After done it said I wasn't but I'm more into sex than others are.

So...I'm into sex.

But it doesn't give me a word yet...

I thought back to what mikasa once said. At this time we were talking about our sexual fantasies and then after explaining a few of mine once she had told me some of hers she said.

"Levi you fùcking slut!" 

Slut. It was a possible name for this. I typed in 'slut definition' and read it.

'Multiple partners' I thought

No two doesn't really count for this so I tried 'whore' but didn't settle with that since I'm not a prostitute.

I went back to 'slut' and thought about my many sex related viewing activities. They refer to the people there as sluts since they like what's going on...well more like love. By that I mean they love to get fùcked.

I sat there for a second thinking back to the encounters with them two. I was acting weird and Mrs Kirstein did say I was loud. I thought about the time with Eren.

I remember moaning quite loud and also saying I didn't care if Erwin heard. Oh my god I also kind of begged! Oh dear...

Something else I said came to mind.

"I don't give a Fùck! I've been waiting for you to Fùck me for years"

I blushed at what I had said.

'What a way to lose yourself during sex Levi' I thought

I then thought about the encounter with Erwin.

I moaned louder and I was the one to initiate it in the first place. I also sucked his dick for a little bit and most importantly I rode him cause I wanted more. I screamed as I came as well.

And if that didn't seem bad after a came in both occasions I laughed and smirked.

Oh god I am!

I put my head on my desk trying to register this.

"Oh god I'm a slut!" I shouted whining at the same time

I heard the click of the front door and I composed myself then walked into the main living area to welcome them back.

"How was art?" I asked

"Good as always" Erwin said

"About that Levi we need your help" Eren said "with an upcoming project"

"You guys know I can't draw" I sighed

"No we need you to use you as a reference" Eren explained "cause they're putting on a showcase here and we need something to draw"

"Can't you draw some fruit?" I asked

"We're working together and the theme of the showcase is beauty" Eren explained

"....you smooth shits" I cursed "fine what do I have to do?"

"Since every group gets a area we need you in various poses" Erwin explained

"It's only mid day do you guys want to get started?" I asked

"Sure" they smiled "now strip"

"Wow wow wow!?!" I said surprised "what do you mean strip?"

"We want to capture all your beauty" Eren said

"Oh my god!" I sighed

I stripped down to my underwear having my chest out.

"Now the underwear" they said

"You've got to be kidding me?" I groaned

"Come on" they smirked and I did so placing them to the side with my other clothes.

"Erwin do you think we should do plain body ones first or more artistic ones?" Eren asked

"Plain body" he said

They first had me facing the window (curtains closed of course) and they were behind me.

"Are you two enjoying the view?" I asked sarcastically

"Yeah" they said busy drawing

Once that was done they had me laying in various poses on the sofa.

"Draw me like one of your french boys" I smirked

~some time later~

I was on my knees in front of them.

"Levi do you remember that photo you once sent me?" Erwin asked "the blue dress one"

"Yeah" I said

"We should recreate it" he said

"For starters I don't have that dress and two I don't have Hanji who did my make up" I said "anyway I looked stupid"

"You didn't" Erwin said

"I was posing sexually in a dress with my make up done" I sighed "anyway it was embarrassing and I sent it to you as it would be weird if I sent it to him"

"I wish I would of saw it" Eren sighed

"I still have it" Erwin said and took out his phone to show Eren

"Wow" Eren smiled "that looks great"

"Oh shut it and draw" I groaned

~day of showcase~

It started at 5 but I got there for 4:45 since I didn't like the idea of being late. I still hadn't seen the drawings and I noticed they were drawing stuff without me posing for them but I didn't peak at any of them. It was going to be a surprise for the event. I walked inside and found them in the centre and they had blankets hiding the artwork.

"I didn't know you guys had the centre spot congrats" I smiled

By the way I had sent a text to Jean earlier that week asking if he want to come see it. He did and was next to me.

"So err Levi what I'm I expecting here?" He asked

"They drew me in the nude but don't worry it's nothing alarming" I explained and he nodded.

When it was time this lady introduced  them and let them speak.

"Hi everyone and I would like to thank everyone that came to view our work" Eren said

"The inspiration for our showcase was beauty so we chose our roommate who is there" Erwin pointed and I gave a wave

"We hope you enjoy" they said and pulled the covers off

The audience gasped and I went red.

The drawings that I had posed for were there but the ones I didn't pose for were the ones that had shocked the crowed and I mean shocked.

'Oh my god!' I thought

"Wowie who knew you went to such lengths for art" jean smirked and I gave him a look

The audience looked at me.

"Guys could you please explain the ones that I definitely didn't pose for?" I asked hastily

"Oh yeah we made your beauty stand out more" Eren said "on a more sexual level"

They had drawn VERY explicit pieces a few I recognised as moments from our encounters. The others were of me doing 'stuff' or of me having certain expressions or things on me.

The one that stood out the most was the one of my front in view. I was laying down and I had my fingers in me. The angle focused there and you could see my face with a really sexy look on it.

They pointed to each one and explained. Jean was beside me laughing slightly.

"This one is our representation of him feeling his torso, this one is of him moaning due to the contact on his thighs, that's one of him riding

~5 minutes later~

"And these 2 are of his climax face followed by 2 of his iconic just climaxed smirk/laugh" they explained

These last 4 must of been both of there views on it.

I was right I do come on as a slut...

~some time later~

"So what do you think?" They asked

"That was interesting" Jean said

"And you Levi?" They questioned

"I look great" I smirked "but which one of you drew the ones where I have short hair which is also the very erotic ones?"

Erwin raised his hand singling it was him. For some reason the extra detail of the short hair made me smile. Eventhough I look like a slut in them and it just captures me better. So what if I'm maybe one?


	7. Chapter 7

After the events of the showcase I was shutting up a laughing Jean and explaining that the other two should of told me about their plan to do with the extra drawings. Talking about drawing those two bastards failed to mention the fact that the artworks shown were all for sale. I wasn't going to have my naked ass and dick hung up I some person's room. No way! In the end I ended up buying them all and they now live within our living room of all things. Life has been awkward since I have to look at myself where ever I go in our apartment but I find it quite amusing that their imaginations went this far to create some art. Fantastic.

It was now two days until valentine's day and this meant them two idiots were going to do something stupid and soppy, that's just Eren. Erwin I belive would do something sutle that doesn't stand out to others like some flowers or him giving me some of his cake. I don't really care but seeing them two run around like that for me is lovely. I'm just going to have to see what they come up with and hopefully it isn't sex related......ok maybe just a little, just a little.

I hadn't talked to Mikasa ever since we left middle school and I did say I wanted to keep in touch so I decided to give her call to see how she was. I turned over and grabbed my phone before entering her number and pressing call.

Wait what time is it over there!? It's 6 am here so it shouldn't be too late there. Oh god she's gonna kill me for waking her up.

*ring*

*ring*

*ring*

"Hello Levi" Mikasa called

"Hi what time is it there?"

"4 pm"

"How have things been?"

"Well how do I say this Eren's being a pain in the ass while causing the pain in my ass and Erwin is being a dick face whilst having his dick in my face"

"Eren? Erwin? What are you talking about?" 

"Oh yeah you know how I was going to have a fresh start without them bastards?"

"Yeah"

"The bastards followed me here"

"Poor you and what's this about a pain in the ass and dick in your face?"

"Let's just say that we're in a situation that could get violent if they don't handle it like adults"

"Eren and Erwin adults? That's impossible"

She laughed and so did I.

"I know"

There was some silence.

"How's Korea?"

"It's great Levi! Everyone who can understand me are really nice and the program is good"

"So er what are you doing for valentines this year?"

"Nothing unless I accept the many rice dates I've been asked on by English speaking Koreans"

"Do you want to come here?"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course Mikasa you're like family to me and I would be happy to have you here"

"Aww thanks Levi. The day before hand sound good to you?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you then bye"

"Bye"

We hung up.

'The day before hand...' I thought

.

.

.

"Oh shit that's tomorrow!" I explained and stood up thinking about what I need to do to get things ready

"Bed,food,clean.....Clean!" I said thinking about the mess that's always left in the apartment by those two

I'll need to start early.

I got washed and threw on some old clothes that I didn't mind getting dirty before heading out to the nearby shops to get what I need food wise.

~two hours later~

Once done with the shopping I put everything away where it belongs. It was around 8 am now so them two would be waking up around now.

I got my cleaning stuff out and grabbed my phone. Why not do this to some music?

~Erwin's P.O.V~

I got out of bed and walked into the coridoor to see Eren doing the exact same thing as I.

"Morning" I groaned

"Morning" Eren sighed "what time is it?"

I looked at my phone.

"8:15" I answered "Levi's been up for over 2 hours now"

"How the hell can he do that?" Eren asked

"No idea let's just see what's he's up t-

*start music*

"Can you hear something Eren?" I asked

"Yeah I think it's coming from the living room" he said looking towards it

We both walked into there and widened our eyes. Levi was dancing whilst cleaning. I was about to say something until Eren covered my mouth to shush me.

We stood there as he was shaking his ass to the beat. We both held in our laughs. He wasn't facing us by the way and was brushing the floor.

When the wise sounded and swerved to the side and we pissed ourselves laughing. He turned around to look at us and didn't seem bothered.

"Morning" he smiled carrying on what he was doing. He walking behind us to where the sofa was and fluffed the pillows still shaking himself to the beat

"This is really funny" Eren laughed

"This is less funny than when his voice first broke during his and Nanabas spontaneous 'I will always love you' when I was comtomplating life" I explained "I fell out my chair cause of it"

"Wow" Eren giggled

~back to Levi's P.O.V~

I looked at them and turned the music off. I walked over to Erwin with the brush in hand and took a swing at him.

"I'm sorry" he said "it's still funny"

I held it up again and he hurried away towards the sofa running on top of it for me to follow him around with the brush.

"Levi I'm sowwy!" He explained

"Nuu you're a shit" I said swinging it towards him

He stopped still.

"Fine hit me with it then" he said

"Nuu" I whined

"But you were trying to" he said

"I don't wanna hurt you" I sighed putting the brush back and returning to them both "anyways we need to get this place ready for tomorrow"

"Why?" They questioned

"Mikasa is coming to stay for a few days" I smiled

"Yay! Let's get the sofa ready for her" Eren said

"Eren she is a lady and ladies don't sleep on sofas so she's in with me" I explained and they nodded

~the next day~

I had met her at the train station at 4 o'clock with a nice big hug awaiting her. I helped her with her bags and we made our way over to our place.

"Levi could you explain what you were talking about yesterday about them two" she stated

"Well I've slept with them both" I explained

"I thought you were done with Eren?" She asked

"The sneaky shit worked his way through" I sighed "and as for Erwin he loves me"

"Oh my" she sighed "so err how was it?"

"Let's just say that the landlady heard and there's a possibility that I'm a slut" I groaned

"You're not a slut" she said

"You once said it" I pointed about

"I was only joking Levi" she sighed

We reached the apartment and I opened the door. She widened her eyes.

"I take that back" she said looking traumatised "where am I seeping again?"

"With me" I said

"Thank god! Cause I'm not sleeping surrounded by your images of your area and ass." She said glancing at one

Them two came of the sofa to give her a hug.

~7 pm~

We were talking when Mikasa mentioned something.

"So you guys" she said "together"

"Yep" I sighed

"We're competing to see who ends up with him" Eren explained "I'm going to win"

"Who says that?" Erwin said

"Don't start when we have company" I groaned

"Eren I think you should look somewhere else" Mikasa said "there's plenty of people"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked

"I'm just saying that's there's lots of ladies out there" she explained "like me"

I sat back and rolled my eyes.

'Please don't tell me she's saying what I think' I thought

"Are you saying that you still like me Mikasa?" Eren asked and she nodded

Oh no...

"See you can go with her and let Levi and I be happy" Erwin said

"No way!" He explained "I've worked too hard for this"

I sent a text to Jean asking if he was free.

"What do you mean no way?!" Mikasa growled

"Eren go with Mikasa" Erwin said

He replied saying yeah

"You" Eren replied

I frowned and stood up before grabbing my jacket. They looked at me.

"You guys sort this out I'm going out with Jean for a little while" I explained before heading out the door.

~time skip~

I met him in a park that was nearby. He was smoking. I walked over to him and sat down beside him before pulling it out his mouth and stamping it out.

"Jean don't smoke your grandma won't be happy" I smirked

"Still can't believe that she lives next to you" he sighed "so what did you want to meet about?"

"Mikasa is here and she loves Eren and they're all arguing" I sighed "what about you? You don't smoke unless something is up"

"Marco has a friend" he sighed " a lady friend"

"Oooh I see you're jealous jean" I cooed

"I'm not! I just don't like the idea of this person getting between us" he explained

"What does it make you want to do?" I asked curiously

"It.. it makes me want to fùck him" he said

"Fùck him?" I said noticing he's not paying attention to what he's saying

"Yeah Fùck him hard until he knows that she isn't no use to him" he smiled weirdly

He covered his mouth realising what he said. I smirked. Him and I both needed something to take our problem off our minds.

I coughed and leaned on his shoulder.

"Jean~" I said in Marco's voice

"Levi dont" he groaned

"What's wrong Jean?~" I cooed still in character "I thought you wanted to Fùck me?"

He sighed?

"Levi drop the act and let's get down to it" he said " I can't believe I'm saying this but I need to release some stress"

I smirked.

"Are you saying you want you Fùck?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied " your place is a big no and mine is too far away..."

I stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him along until we reached a back ally that was far away from people.

"Levi here!?!" He explained

I pushed him against the wall and he gasped in shocked.

I smirked and whispered in his ear.

"Right here Jean" I smiled and he swallowed

I went straight down onto my knees and undid his belt pulling his pants and also underwear down. I smirked at him.

"My my Jean someone is glad to see me" I giggled looking at his fully hard dick and he blushed

"Don't talk like that..." he sighed

I went straight for it and licked a stripe up to the tip before sliding it into my mouth. He gasped and I hummed around it for him to grab my hair with one of his hands whilst the other stayed near his mouth.

"Marco" he breathed

I looked up at him and undid my pants a little letting myself free. I worked on myself and moaned around his dick whilst I brought more of him into my mouth moving my head. From what I could tell he was about the same size as Eren but nothing like Erwin. I got almost all of him in there when I choked slightly and pulled off. I wiped the stand of saliva between me and his dick.

"Haa Levi why are you acting like this?" He asked

"Like what?" I smirked stroking him

"Like some slut" he breathed

I laughed to myself.

"Because It's came to my attention lately that love doing this" I laughed and he widened his eyes

I stood up and Jean quickly swapped positions with me so I was now against the wall. He pulled down the rest of my pants and discarded them to the side.

"Do I need to prepare you?" He asked

"No you don't" I said " do you have protection?"

"No" he said

"Shit!" I hissed "just do it"

"And err this is my first.." he said and I rolled my eyes "also are you sure? You know what could happen?"

"I can't believe you're gonna loose it in a back ally" I laughed "and it's fine Erwin stocks those pills up like he does with his cake because he's paranoid of me holding Eren's or his child cause he knows what it'll do to me emotionally. We're fine."

"Turn around" he breathed "so I can pull out"

"Jean you said you wanted to fùck now do it not so boringly" I groaned " I want to be able to taste your virginity"

With that said he pushed me against it and I put my arms on his shoulders.

"Fine then I'll do you against this dirty wall" he said and my eyes widened

"If you must" I groaned and placed a leg on his side for him to pick the other up and get into position

He pushed in and I gave out a breathy smile.

"Move" I demanded and he started thrusting

My head was knocking against the bricks as he did so. As the minutes went by he became more vigorous and my legs ended up on his shoulders as I held on for dear life. I reached forwards and joint mouths with him.

I was whining out his name trying to keep quiet as I could but it wasn't working.

"Jean~ harder" I moaned and he did that. We were both close when he said

"Jesus Levi you're sure moaning aren't you?" He smirked "such a slut"

Him calling me that brought me over the edge and I came covering my mouth. I tightened around him and he went over the edge as well coming inside. I gritted my teeth feeling it enter me. He pulled out and let me down onto the ground where I pulled my pants on and Jean buttoned his back up.

We looked at each other.

"When we step out of here we go back to normal ok" I said and he nodded

When we walked out Jean shone me me look.

"I guess I'll see you soon" Jean said

"Yeah soon" I said "and I'll tell your gran how your doing"

~10 minutes later~

I walked into our apartment to see them all sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Levi where have you been?" Eren asked

"I'll talk in a minute I need to go to the bathroom" I said heading towards there

"Can't you wait a minute?" He said

"Belive me it's been coming out for the last 10 minutes and I need to get rid of it" I explained

"What did you and Jean get up to?" Erwin asked standing by the hall way to the bathroom

"You know stuff" I said "I need to go do something! Which draw is the medication one?!"

"What kind of stuff?" He asked "and bottom right"

"Let's just say if Mikasa did this she would need some pills imediatly like I do now" I explained " now move this feels horrible!"

I pushed past Erwin and ran into the bathroom.

Mikasa chuckled to herself knowing what I meant whilst the other two took a minute to catch on.

.

.

.

.

"Wait..." Eren said

"Does he mean?" Erwin said

"No it can't be.." they said and looked at Mikasa

She nodded and they sprang up and ran towards the door trying to open it.

I sat on the toilet trying to get rid of it.

They were knocking on the door violently.

"LEVI ACKERMAN HOW DARE YOU LET HIM DO THAT INSIDE OF YOU!?!" Erwin screamed

"LEVI OPEN THE DOOR!" Eren screamed

"Give me a sec I'm disposing of Jean's children" I said and they started trying to kick the door down

"WHERE DID THIS HAPPEN!? WHAT ELSE HAPPENED!?" They asked

"In a back ally and I stucked him off" I explained "he lost Marco to some girl and he was depressed anyways don't blame me he's the one who wanted to and didn't bring anything"

"GOD I'LL KILL HIM!" Eren screamed

"SAME" Erwin said

"You guys could you sush a little the landlady is next door" I said "anyway I didn't really like it....it was with my back against some dirty wall and he called me a slut the horse shit"

"Anything else?" Erwin asked quieter

"Doing so made me finish quickly" I sighed "I feel dirty..."

I frowned feeling guilty.

"I'm guess you guys hate me now...I'm just some slut" I said quietly and sounding sad

"No Levi don't say that your not we're mad with Jean for using you as a substitute for someone else" Eren explained

"Yeah we still love you" Erwin said

"Aww you guys" I heard Mikasa say

"Yeah yeah ok can you guys give me a minute I'm busy trying not to throw up due to the taste of cigarettes in my mouth and the fact I have his cum lodged up in me and won't shift" I explained

"Do you need help?" They asked "we'll help"

"I don't want you guys to help" I sighed "send Mikasa in"

"Why?" They asked

"She's a girl she must know about disposing of it" I said and walked over to the door hiding my frontal region before opening it and letting her in "and I can't look at you two at the moment"

"Why is that?" They asked

"I've been bad..." I said shutting the door


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes this morning to be welcomed with the light glare that shone through the curtains and into my eyes. I grabbed captain sharp cuddles and sat up placing my chin on his head as I checked my phone for the time.

"Mehhhh" I sighed seing that it was 7 and I've had an extra hour of sleep

"Meh" I heard distantly and I raised a brow

Only Erwin mehs.

"..Meh? " I responded

"MEH!"

What's got his nickers in a twist?

"Meh" I said

I heard a tired groan.

"You guys could you meh later I'm trying to sleep" I heard Eren say

" *cough* meh *cough* "

I widened my eyes. He can't be...God please don't be!

"Achoo"

He is!

I quickly got out my bed and ran over to Eren's room letting myself inside before hastily getting under the covers with him.

"Levi what are you doing!?" He explained and I shushed him

"We need to keep quiet Eren or less he will hear us" I explained

"What are you going on about?" He asked

"He's sick!" I groaned " and when he's sick he turns into a whiny little bitch so we have to stay in bed for as long as possible cause when we get up he'll make me help him"

"He can't be that bad" Eren said placing an arm around my body and brought me in closer to him

"He is now let's just get out of the building before he comes to us or we stay quiet" I explained

"Let's go out" Eren said

"Damn it my clothes" I sighed huffing "can I borrow some of yours?"

"Go ahead but they may be too big" he said

"It's better than when we were dating and they were too small for me" I groaned " now go get some"

Eren carefully stood up and made his way to his closet where he took out a puffy jumper and some pants alongside socks and underwear. He gave them to me and I started to dress as he did the same once done we looked at each other.

"The floor may creak" I pointed out "give me a carry"

He nodded and I got on his back as he Walked out his room with me on him.

"Wait wait I need to grab my phone" I said trying steer him in the right direction

He walked into my room and I reached over to get it before we went towards the living room and towards the door.

"Lllleeevvvviiiii" we heard and I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. We forgot to unlock it.

We then saw Erwin walk into the living room with a blanket on his shoulder.

"Leevvii I've caught the plage" he whined

"No you haven't" I said walking towards him and reaching up to feel his head. It was hot.

"Well?" He sighed

"You've got a temperature" I explained "any other symptoms?"

"Yeah my stomach is killing me" he explained

"From the sound of it you've caught a bug but don't worry it should be gone in two days" I smiled "you should rest"

He had a stomach bug so it meant that I was going to come out but the problem is.....which end......

"Get yourself back to bed and I'll be there in a minute" I said and he went back to his room

I then turned to Eren and gave him a look before leaning on the chair next to the table.

"This is going to be terrible" I groaned "who forgets the keys?"

I went to Erwin's room where I saw him sitting down apon his bed.

"How the hell did you catch a stomach bug?" I asked "what did you eat?"

"Noodles" he said "lots of noodles"

"Were they in date?" I asked

"Yeah they said they ran out on the 23.2.18"

I closed my eyes.

"Erwin it's the 3rd month of the year not the second" I groaned facepalming

"Ooh whoops" he said innocently

"Why aren't I surprised?" I laughed

"Levi I want cake" he said

"You need healthy stuff" I said "like soup"

"Cake"

"Soup"

"Cake"

"Soup"

Eren had joint us in the room.

"Cake"

"Soup"

"CAKE!"

"Alright alright keep your brows on your bloody head I'll go fetch you some" I groaned walking out the door to which Eren followed me to the kitchen and gave me a look

"What?" I asked

"Since your making Erwin something can I get a cheese toastie?" He smiled and I frowned

"Fine but that's all your getting cause working with a ill Erwin is like a fish trying to fight a shark" I explained placing his toastie in the toaster and he stood there confused for a sec "it's very hard!"

"Oohh" he said "your not giving him cake are you?"

"Nope" I smirked

"Then what is he getting?" Eren asked curiously

"Well you see he's going to be receiving.....A...BIG....BOWL...OF SOUP" I said dramatically

"But he didn't want soup..." Eren said

"I didn't want you guys here but here you are" I said

"Levi you've gained an attitude ever since you started hanging out with him" Eren said and I scoffed loudly

"Cheeky little shit" I smirked taking it out the toaster and putting it on a plate "no it's not an attitude it's called sticking up for myself and not being soft"

"Is it hell" he groaned

"Now who's the one with the attitude?" I laughed and he frowned "just eat your toastie"

"Anyways what else is he getting?" He asked

"Hmmmm maybe a get well kiss" I smiled placing the soup in the microwave

"Damn I should be ill on purpose from now on" he sighed and I nodded

He then dramatically placed his hand on his forehead and placed his upper body on the counter.

"Levi I feel a little light headed" he whined

"Nice try" I said giving his hair a ruffle and he frowned

"Not fair..." he huffed and I chuckled before giving his head a quick peck

"There you go your get well kiss for being a little shit" I smirked before turning around and taking Erwin's soup out and placing it in a bowl.

I walked over to Erwin's room with his soup and he gave me a dangerous look.

"Levi that isn't cake" he said

"I know" I smiled " the soup"

" The stupid soup" he retorted

"To you it may be that but to me it's the 'eat it up you little whiney bitch unless you aren't getting a get well kiss and no help from me soup' " I said harshly and he put on his fake sad face

"Leevii dooont beee a meanie" he whined

"Well you don't realise how much of a whiny shit you are when your not well" I said

~In the evening~

I was laying down on the sofa really tired from taking care of him. He was currently in his room playing on his PS4. Eren was beside me patting my head.

*groans*

"You tired Ravioli?" Eren asked

"Quite" I sighed

"Do you want to go out somewhere?" He asked "have some drinks"

"Eren we're not 18 yet" I said

"I know this place" he explained "I've been there and they're quite nice"

"Do they know you're not 18?" I asked

"Yeah they do but they're fine with it as long as I don't call them out" he said

"I don't know and you know I don't drink" I said

"Levi you don't know if you like it or not unless you try" he said "anyways Erwin and I are quite curious to see what you're like with alcohol in you"

"You're just saying that because you know what my mother is like" I sighed " anyways I could turn out to be a emotional drunk and that's the last thing we need when Erwin is in this situation"

"It won't be that bad" he said

"Fine" I groaned

~20 minutes later~

We had got dressed and said bye to Erwin. We walked until we reached this door and I glanced at Eren who encouraged me to open it. I opened it and I set of stairs came into my sight. We walked down them Eren leading of course when a bar area could be seen. I looked around. The decor seemed to be nice as it was covered in reds and blacks, a nice modern look. It was also empty.

I looked over to the bar to see a youngish lady standing behind it with a smile. She seemed to be happy to see Eren. Was Eren a regular here? From what I could see she matched the interior. She looked masculine so she must be a gentlemanly type.

"Alright Eren Who's your mate here?" She said and I was taken back. She rocked a heavy northern accent.

"Levi" I said

"Ah nice to meet you Levi" she said giving me a smile "I'm Ymir"

"Same to you" I said sitting down beside Eren "So Eren is regular here?"

"Yeah he's nice to talk to" she explained leaning on the bar

"I see and it's just the two of you should I be worried" I joked

"No there is another person working here and don't worry I'm gay. Wouldn't touch a dick any day!" She laughed "my Girlfriend works beside me"

"Ah that sounds great" I said

"It is" she smiled " Oi Christa come here I need to introduce you to that guy Eren's been on about"

'He's been talking about me?' I thought

A blonde girl came from around the corner. She had a cute angelic face.

"Hi" she smiled

"Christa this is Levi Eren's future 'wife' as Eren says" she explained

"Wife?!" I said kind of offended

"Oh my" Eren said embarrassed

"Whoops" Ymir said "it slipped my tongue"

Christa laughed at us.

"Anyways can we get you a drink?" Ymir said

"Normal" Eren said and Ymir poured him some vodka with coke

"And you?" Ymir said

"Errrrrr" I said

"He hasn't drank before" Eren said

"Ooh" Ymir and Christa said

I sat there confused.

Ymir then handed me a laminated card with all the possible drinks on. I took a hard look at it.

"I don't know" I said

They both hummed.

"Maybe a vodka?" Christa suggested "the same as Eren"

Eren finished off his glass.

"Nahhh he seems like he's not a vodka type" Ymir said "what about a bottle of wine to share between you both?"

"Sounds good" Eren said looking at me

"Yeah I'll give it a try" I said unsure

~a few minutes later~

Ymir had poured us a glass each and Eren took a drink of his. I on the other hand looked at it for a sec before Eren encouraged me to have a try. I took a little sip and shuttered slightly from the flavour.

"Well?" They all asked

"It has a odd flavour" I said frowning

"It gets better after the first few sips" Eren explained

~an hour later~

Eren and I had been talking for the last hour about things. Eren was on his 2nd glass whilst I was half way through my first due to me taking my time. I hadn't had much but since my body isn't used to it yet it was affecting me a little. I don't mean I feel sick or dizzy, I just feel more....relaxed than usual.

Ymir and Christa had went who knows where so we were alone.

I was in my thoughts when I felt a hand on my knee. I looked at Eren who didn't seem to be bothered about where his hand was. I put my glass down. His hand went further up till it reached my thigh.

"Eren what are you doing?" I asked

"Levi we should get out of here" he smiled

"Yeah we should" I said

He leaned over to whisper something.

"I'm sorry about this Levi but when we get back I want you" he whispered before giving a pec to the area below my ear

"Same" I breathed

'What did I just say? Damn this stuff has some serious affects' I thought

"Ok now drink up" he smiled downing the rest of the bottle before bringing my glass up to my mouth and tilting it so I drank it all.

~20 minutes later~

We stumbled into our place laughing our heads off and gave each other the odd kiss. The next thing I know Eren picked me up bridal style and walked me to his room. Unluckily Erwin heard us come in and was standing by his door when we came past.

"Hiya Erwin~" I smiled tipsy and he went back into his room knowing what was going to happen.

We stepped into his room and he immediately pushed me against his door and kissed my neck.

Something from years ago came up in my mind and I pushed him off to which he lifted a brow.

"Eren you remember a few years ago when we were talking about when you nearly raped me and I said I would get you back?" I asked

"Errrrrr yeah" he said confused

"I know what I'm doing now" I smirked before forcefully switching positions with him and holding his arms back.

"Levi!?" He said shocked "what are you doing?"

"I want you Eren" I breathed "I'm doing something that you said I would never do and your not stopping me"

I went straight for his neck sucking a mark in before closing the gap between our bodies and grinding myself against him to which he gasped. I moved my hands from his and glided them over his chest where I removed his shirt then mine. I went back and brought his mouth over to mine as I tugged him closer with the belt of his jeans. I broke off from him and pulled his pants and underwear down.

"Ah there it is" I said looking down at his dick "Eren do you want me to suck it?"

"N-No thank you" he said

I laughed to myself.

"Looks like my big boy has some manners" I smiled "how cute"

'Oh my word!' I thought knowing I really didn't have control over myself

Eren swallowed.

I pulled him close again.

"Tell me Eren how do you want me to do you?" I asked

He didn't answer.

"Fine then I'm going to get my fingers and put them up your ass and spread you out .Then I will put my dick up there and you know the rest" I explained and picked him up so his legs were around me then walked over to his bed where I placed him down and went between his legs.

"Err Levi?" He added catching into one detail I said "what do you mean you'll put your dick inside me? What dick?"

"Where do I start?" I questioned to myself "and don't concern yourself over that I'll figure something out"

I kissed him as my hand went down towards his ass where I felt him shiver slightly.

"Levi don't forget the lube" he said

I reached and got it from his bedside drawer and covered my fingers in it before sliding each finger in slowly. I spread my fingers and he groaned biting his lip. 

"Eren I know you've only been a bottom once but will you not act stubbornly about it" I said annoyed

I started to slide my fingers in and out of him slowly for a bit.

"Levi go a bit faster" he asked whining slightly and I did just that causing him to give out a breathy moan and for I to twitch "like that Levi~"

I took my fingers out and grabbed a condom that he always had laying about the place-

Everything from that moment was a blur.

~the next morning~

I woke up to feel a head apon my chest. I looked down slightly to see Eren sleeping. I lay there for a sec.

'Did he get into bed with me last night?' I thought

'Wait this is his room'

'Did I get in with him?'

I shuffled him off and sat up going to take the covers off when I noticed he had a few marks on him.

'What the hell?' I questioned

I then noticed that I had a slight headache and we were both naked.

Just what happened last night?

I remembered going out with Eren for a drink then nothing after that. Did I get drunk and that bastard take it as an opportunity?

I saw my phone was one the side drawer and I took it.

I was confused.

I sent a message to Erwin asking him to come to Eren's room. He soon came and leaned on the door frame. He looked better.

"Morning Levi" he smirked

"Erwin what happened last night?" I asked

"You two had a bit too much and fùcked" he explained

I sighed deeply.

"Just great I let him have sex with me because I was drunk" I groaned "well flipping done Levi"

He smirked.

"What?" I asked

"You weren't the one who got done" he smiled

I widened my eyes.

"Are you saying that I had sex with Eren?" I asked "how the hell did that happen!? I don't have a dick to use"

"Yep" he said

It all came back to me in an instant. "Oooooohhh noooooo" I dragged out flaring my nostrils.

"I guess you remember now" he added "do you?"

"Oh please don't tell what I think is true actually happened Erwin" I added widening my eyes.

"You mean that you were that off it you were humping against him for half an hour slapping your self against his backside." He explained whilst asking it at the same time "then  I came in when I heard nothing to you crying cause you haven't got anything down there"

"Oh god" I asked "What do I do now?"

"When he wakes up or in general?" He asked

"Wakes up" I said

"What ever you want Levi" Erwin explained " morning cuddles or something I don't care"

"I will be an after care person" I said confidently and got out of his bed and headed towards the kitchen to make him breakfast to which he followed

"Levi" he sighed

"What?" I asked

"Clothes" he said and I looked down

"Oh yeah thanks Erwin honey" I said running to my room to get some.


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin , Eren and I were on our way to the nearby campus since we had a lesson at the same time. I had Childcare whilst them two had art. It wasn't relaxing like art but I still enjoyed it. I still wish digital art was an option on the courses alongside their fine art. Art made on computers is still art god damn it!

"Erwin do you have your paints?" I asked knowing his tendacy of forgetting things

"Yeah I do" He sighed knowing why I was doing this. Eren knew also.

When we got to the campus we parted ways to our classes that we would have for the next 2 hours. I walked up to the top floor and through a few corridors towards my childcare class once there I saw our teacher standing outside. I aproached and smiled at her as always.

"Good morning Levi" she smiled. She knew about me.

"Good morning to you too" I smiled back in response "what's the plan for today's lesson?"

"About that there's a new student in our class and I would like you to help him settle in" she explained " and theorists"

"Of course Mrs" I said " that's my favourite"

"Great he's already inside" she did before opening the door

I walked in to meet this guy when my eyes widened and breath stopped. I stood there and he turned around to see who had just walked in. he widened his eyes when he recognised me.

"Chloe?" he questioned almost getting up from his seat

"Aurou?" I said shocked going to turn around and head out when he leaped out and grabbed my wrist to stop me.

"Chloe..Chloe Ackerman is that you?" he asked sounding like he wanted to know desperately

I nodded and he let go. Mrs walked in to look at us.

"It's been around 6 years" he said

"So how are you guys do-

"AHHHHHHH"

I was in the corner with my face on the wall. Making some kind of noise. Mrs rushed over to me.

"Levi it's ok what happened?" She asked "do you know each other?"

He nodded.

"May I ask your name?" She said

"Aurou" he answered

"Ooh you're that Aurou" she sighed "that explains this"

"What is this?" Aurou asked some what scared

"You see Levi has talked to me a little about when he was young but hasn't said what happened all I know that it mustn't be good. He did mention about you. Seeing you a person who caused a little of his past story is giving him one massive painful flash back from even before then" she explained

"Oh should I leave?" Aurou asked

"No this isn't your fault it's just a psychological reaction and Levi I know your not liking this but could you not try and claw the paint off my walls sweetie" she said patting my back and I took my hands off the walls and stepped back.

I breathed and went to go sit down on my seat.

"Is it over Levi?" She asked and I nodded "you ok? "

"I'm ok" I breathed "just don't talk about what just happened please..."

~2 hours later~

I was in the café drinking a chocolate milkshake with a scowl. Them two came up and sat down beside me.

"How was Childcare?" Eren asked

*groan*

"Was it bad?" He asked and I shook my head "did something happen?"

*louder groan*

"Oh dear" Erwin said looking concerned

"What is it?" Eren asked not having a single clue to what was wrong with me but Erwin knew perfectly well of the situation but not what caused it.

"He's #triggered" Erwin explained

"Is that a bad thing?" Eren asked clueless

"Last time this happened he nearly killed Mike" he said "Mike said something regarding trans people that he didn't like and Levi literally climbed over the table and started choking him. So yeah this is a bad thing"

"Levi can we help you?" Eren asked kindly

*bubble noises*

"I'll take that as a no then" Eren then sighed

*agressive bubble noises*

As this was happening Aurou had spotted us and was making his way over. When he reached us I internally sighed.

"Are you feeling better now Levi?" he smiled "I thought for a sec that I was giving you a breakdown"

I just nodded and she looked at them two beside me.

"May I just ask who are you?" Erwin said

"Oh I haven't even introduced myself yet" he laughed "I'm Aurou"

Erwin nodded whilst Eren sat there thinking for a sec until he looked up.

"You're Levi's first relationship" he said suddenly and he just nodded.

Erwin didn't seem interested.

Eren smiled "you're the person who gave Levi Captain sharp cuddles"

I put my hands over his mouth blushing.

"That bear he has?" Erwin asked and I placed a hand on his as well

Eren nodded.

Aurou stood there confused.

"Captain who?" he asked and Eren pulled my hand off

"Sharp cuddles" he finished

"Sharp cuddles......CUDDLES!" he smiled

I frowned.

"That bear I got him on valentines day 5 years ago in year 5 you still have it?" he said

By this time my head was on the table and I was clawing it.

"Yeah he does" Erwin said

"It's different now" I said lifting my head slightly "I modified it"

"Anyways for the reason I'm here" he started "I was thinking that we could catch up with some dinner or something"

Erwin and Eren lifted a brow.

"He would love to" they said

"Great 7pm tonight at my place" he said handing me his address.

'I have no luck' I mentally screamed

~5:30 pm~

I was busy getting ready into some casual stuff as them two were in the living room chatting. After them two arranging our meet up Eren had went with Aurou for 5 minutes to somewhere to say some things.

~Eren's P.O.V~

I was on the sofa chatting to Erwin.

"So what we're you talking to Aurou about?" Erwin asked

" what had happened to make Levi act that that" I said " it was seeing him"

"Oh" Erwin sighed

"You see Erwin since Aurou has a part in this back story of Levi's that he won't tell anyone about I think that fixing Aurou's part in it will make him feel better" I explained

"So making them hang out is going to fix things?" Erwin said with a hint of sarcasm

"Ah but it's what they will do if Aurou follows my instructions correctly what will hopefully fix things" I said

"What did you do?..." Erwin said

"I gave him two items that I had on me" I smiled "a pill and a few condoms"

"What the hell Eren!" Erwin said face palming

"To get Aurou out of his system he needs to get into her system" I smiled

"That's going to make things worse" he groaned

"Don't worry if Levi can handle me he can handle him" I smiled

"Yeah but does he even know about his situation?" Erwin asked "and he might like different things"

"Levi will figure that out for him since she hasn't had it before" I explained "and it's fine their teacher apparently said something which made him find out"

"Wait he's still a virgin?!" He said "Eren I hope you know what you're doing here and why are we just about to get to the 3rd person Levi has took the virginity of whilst in college?"

~7 pm and Levi's P.O.V~

I had made my way to the address on the piece of paper that he had gave me. I didn't feel quite right doing this...why did they have to set this up for me? Bringing up old stuff is going to the make things worse!

I knocked on his door and waited for a reply. Soon he opened it with a smile. She was wearing a olive coloured top and light coloured pants. 

"Hi" I said and he did the same. he invited me in and we sat at his table.

"So er do you have any roommates?" I asked

"Oh no I don't it's just me" he smiled

There was a silence.

"Look Aurou to be honest I don't know why I'm here to be clear" I sighed "them two just went ahead and made the plan"

"I understand Levi but at least we can catch up on things and stuff" he said

"I guess so" I sighed "so what's the plan"

"Well I made something that I remember you liked" he said confidently "Ravioli and a glass of Chocolate milk"

I laughed to myself

"oh my god " I laughed " I was 10 years old, 15 cm shorter and many many pounds heavier then"

"Yeah but I loved you though" he said walking over to his kitchen

"Yep" I said "what even made us break up?"

"No idea" he sighed

"Oh wait I remember your mother" I said

"My mother?!" he gasped

"Yeah she thought my mum was texting you behind my back just because I knew how to spell the word 'infection' at 10 years old and also you had to go tell her about the fact that I said I felt like a boy" I explained.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" he sighed bringing two plates over and sitting down. I went to go grab the glass from his right hand but she pulled it away and said that the left one was mine. Weird.

~An hour later~

We had finished and were talking on his sofa when I felt a little off. By off I meant I felt a little hot. I tried not to focus on it but it became worse.

"You ok Levi?" he asked taking a sip of his drink

"Yeah yeah I'm just feeling a little hot that's all" I said fanning myself a little "acually could you open a window?"

He stood up and opened one before sitting back down and continuing our conversation. The open window helped for a minute but soon the heat returned and I was waffing my shirt to cool me down, my breath was a little uneven.

~Erwin's P.O.V~

Eren and I were on our phones on the sofa not saying anything.

"Do you think them two are... you know?" I said

"Probably" Eren said

"What did you even give Aurou to give to him?" I asked

"This pill I came across lately which comes in a set of two. One for him and one for her. I gave Aurou the one the weakened male one for Levi." He explained

"What does it do?" I asked

"It's supposed to make him want sex" he said "I'll show you the box"

"And the ladies one?" I questioned

"Well since men like to have their lady partners really horney it 10x more affective than the male one" he explained and I oohhed

Eren went to go get the box and returned to the sofa and reached in To grab the lady one that would be left.

"There it is the lady one" he said

I blinked.

"Eren that's the male symbol" I said with wide eyes

"No it isn't" he said

"Yes it is" I said grabbing my phone to get an image to show him "see"

"Shit" he said "that's not good"

"What affects does it have?" I asked panicking

Eren took out the little piece of paper that came with it.

"Side affects for the female pill will include: quickened breath, an increase of heat around the body, increased sensitivity and a exponential increase of sexual arousal" Eren read

"What about the male one?" I asked and he read it

"Side affects for the male pill will include: an increase in sexual arousal" he read

"Well that just great" I groaned "will it even work? Will it have worse side affects?"

"Nahh it won't" Eren said relaxed

~Levi's P.O.V~

I was sitting there having the biggest moment of my life. My breath was uneven and I'm sure I was sweating buckets. WHAT IS GOING ON!?!?

Aurou realised that I was having some trouble and started to open lots of windows.

I stood up and went over to his sink to splash my face with cold water which wasn't helping at all.

"what the hell did you put in my food!?" I explained walking back over to his sofa thinking I was having some kind of allergic reaction

"Just something Eren gave me to help with tonight " he said panicking and headed back over to me

"I'm going to kill hi-

I suddenly shut up. I felt a presence between my legs and I mentally cursed.

"Levi?" he questioned

I shifted my position on her sofa with strained look. I groaned a little.

He looked down at me on his sofa.

"I'm guessing it's starting to work" he said

I was breathing hard and had my head back against the sofa looking up at the ceiling with my eyes closed. I was gripping the fabric of the sofa.

"For god sake" I breathed "just leave me alone it'll wear off in an hour or something"

"But it's not healthy to hold it in" he said "I'll help you"

"Aurou don't touch me" I said growing uncomfortable in this position

He didn't listen and pulled me up by my hand towards his room. I was weak. Eren what did you give me?

"Aurou I don't want to" I said trying to get out of his grasp "please"

She pushed me inside his room and on to his bed where he straddled me. He leaned down and kissed my neck causing me to gasp. He sucked the spot making groan deeply.

"Aurou dont" I gasped

I really didn't want this but whatever was in that thing that she gave me off Eren had me wanting to do it. I mentally knew this wasn't right but my body was saying otherwise eventhough I was trying to stop it.

He sat back up and got off me so he could sit back down on the bed but lower.

'He isn't is he?' I thought

I was right as he undid the button of my painfully tight pants and took me out of them both. He went to go wrap her mouth around it but pulled back and took a condom from out of his pocket and put it to the side. What a place to keep one.

He went back to what she was planning to do and wrapped his mouth around my cunt. I went straight for his hair grabbing it cause I had no clue what to do with them at this moment.

"Oh god" I groaned tightening my grip on his hair as he moved his tongue.

At this moment I had been rock hard for about 5 minutes and I didn't quite know how long I would all together last.

'Just cum and it'll be all over' I said to myself wanting to stop

He moved his mouth back up and sucked me. I straight away let myself go.

I lay half recovering from my orgasm and half mentally crying over how little it took to make me finish. Thank god it's over.

"Levi you're still swollen" he said tracing his hand down the outside of my vagina and I sat up knowing the effect of that thing had calmed down a bit so I could think. "I can help you, you know"

All my sense had gone and this was just us two having sex. That thing off Eren was saying more than I would like to admit.

I leaned forward and trapped his lips with mine before grabbing his shirt and pulling him back so that he was on top of me. I moved my hands to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up before discarding it to the side.

I traced my fingers up his stomach watching him slightly writh under my touch. I then discarded of my own underwear with him still on me. I felt him grind his hips against me and I hissed at the sensation grabbing his hips to buck back. I looked at him, his face was slightly dusted in a pinkish blush.

Removing his pants I grabbed the lining of his underwear and pulled them off slowly. I didn't know what had came over me but I was enjoying this a lot.

I know you may be thinking about why I'm enjoying this. I understand, all I've ever talked about was men men men making everyone think I was gayer than a rainbow. But I'm not gay, no, not gay at all...I'm pansexual. I think about woman too more than you would think, I think about doing certain things to certain ladies that I know. If you're wondering who I'm talking about it's one lady who always stands out the most than the rest, Mikasa. When the time comes around where I have a situation and I'm not in the mood to jerk one off thinking about doing some odd things to a certain pair of brows or something to do with Eren I like to think about her. A thought that came to mind lately of her fully naked sitting apon my lap as a sucked and played with them tits of hers. If only...

He shimmied down and spread my thighs open where he took his fingers and glided them slowly over me again. Hearing myself give off a whine he took them off me and brought his fingers to his mouth where he gave a lick looking at me. I could tell he was thinking about something and what ever the answer was it wasn't bad so he brought his mouth down to me again and did what he could making sure not to forget my sensitive bud.

I moaned due to the contact so he focused his attention on my evermore  swelling bud and brought his fingers to my opening but didn't put them in yet. He placed his hand back where it was seeing if I was lubricated or not, luckily I was and was a little happy he checked for stuff like this instead of just wacking it in without a care. He slid a finger in slowly bringing it in and out to see what I thought of it.

"How is it?" He asked

"It's ok" I said and he placed another in to do the same making me softly moan.

He done this for a little while until he retracted them from me and moved himself between my legs. He leaned over and went to go remove my shirt but I moved his hands away not wanting to today.

He lined himself up and grabbed my hand. As turned on as I was I had to make sure he would be careful since he has no experience. He carefully pushed in and felt myself sigh into the feeling.

He waited until I gave him the all clear and when I did he moved slowly through out until we finished. He breathed against my clothed chest feeling myself come down once again from my high well not quite since that stupid thing still hadn't worn off yet. He pulled out and tossed the protection away before laying next to me.

"Levi your still not done yet" he sighed

I sat up going to go sort myself out in the bathroom but he grabbed my hand.

"I mean I might be done but I can still help you" he smiled pulling me closer

I laughed to myself.

"Meh why not" I smirked getting back on the bed and pulled him in for a kiss.

~5 am~

We had ran out of protection at about 9 pm but it didn't stop us at all. Finally at this time in the morning my problem caused by Eren had died down. At this moment Aurou felt dead and dirty, I'm not going to explain myself...

He turned over and looked at me.

"Levi when you get home later go get some tablets and I mean a lot of them" he said the events of what happened coming back to us both

"I should go I've fùcked things up literally and figuratively" I sighed

"Ok then and it's my fault for trying to sleep with you like that" he sighed "I'll talk to you later"

~20 minutes later~

I was walking down the street to where our apartment building was. I had my underwear in my hand. The sun was starting to rise and just to my luck two certain people were sitting on the steps with a mugs shining me looks.

"There he is" Eren smiled

"Where's your purse?" Erwin smirked "it's not lady like to carry your underwear like that"

I walked past them.

"Did we enjoy ourself?" Eren asked

"We aren't talking to you" I said heading towards the lift for them to follow behind so I turned around to take the steps.

~ 5 flights of stairs later~

I got to the top floor and saw them two standing there.

"You were gone a while" Erwin said " did we stay to cuddle?"

"No because of him I had a painfully swollen cunt for 9 hours that took way to long to go down" I growled

"Oh did you have sex then waited for it to go down?" Eren asked

"No we had fùcking sex for 9 hours cause he felt sorry for the fact that it wouldn't calm down cause of you even though I was cumming!" I explained

"Oh my god you utter legend" Erwin laughed "how many times did he?"

"No idea Erwin" I sighed "maybe twice.. maybe three times since recoil periods happen"

"What about you?" He asked

"I lost count after 15" I sighed and Eren smirked "what are you smirking at?! I felt like a little horney chihuahua humping a pillow for hours on end! Where did you even get that stuff"

"An add" he said

"From where?" I asked

"Porn website" he said

I gritted my teeth.

"I can't belive it!" I explained

"Who gets things from the avert pop ups?" Erwin explained also "I've heard stories about things like that Levi's could of been pouring of blood from or anything"

"I checked it was a trusted brand" he smiled "next time we should try one out together"

I blushed and gritted my teeth before throwing my underwear at him before walking inside our place.

"Idiot!" I explained


	10. Chapter 10

~A few days later~

Days had past since I was drugged by that little shit and spent the night with Aurou doing 'stuff' for way too long. I'm was actually surprised that I didn't need to go to the hospital...well if that did happen Eren would of been panicking due to him being stupid and Erwin would of been on the floor dying of laughter. That would of been awkward if it had happened.

Talking about awkward I said that we had ran out of protection meaning he came inside me....many times. Oh god my mother would be screaming if she knew what I've been up to since getting to college, scream then slap me. I had been shitting myself for the last few days wondering if there was a possibility that I was a parent to be but luckily we were fine and I'm not going to be one. If I was, Eren would be screaming, Erwin would be killing Eren for causing this and I would be having a breakdown in the corner. Sounds like a normal day to us actually, minus my breakdown.

Anyways I was in class with him and we were making small talk with each other. Things were awkward.

"He" he said quietly and I did the same when he giggled which made me blush. "Have you been ok ever since?"

"Yeah I have and I've been checked Aurou you're definitely not going to be a father so calm down" I smiled knowing that it had been bothering us both quite a lot for the last few days

"Did you panic?" He asked

"I am calm Aurou it's just you know my mind always turns to the worst possibilities it can come up with" I sighed knowing how much of a bitch my anxiety can be.

"Anyways I want to talk to you about that" he started "I was thinking that we could go again Levi"

"Aurou I don't think I want to do it for a little bit due to the fact I need some rest after what happened a few days ago" I said

"I didn't mean that you idiot!" he explained "I mean like...go out again"

I didn't say anything.

"Aurou I'm already in a relationship with my roommates" I said and his eyes widened in shock

"what?" he asked "You're dating Eren and that other guy?" 

"Yeah..." I said confused "didn't Eren tell you?"

"No" he added

"and I thought you weren't gay Aurou?" I said

"No I slept with you" he said

"You're still interested in me though and you've heard my name, I'm a man " I said

"I like girls" he said

"But you slept with me knowing how I feel inside" I then said

"Yep" he smiled "and you shouldn't be questioning me, I should be questioning you and your roommates you didn't say you were with. How many people have you slept with? "

"Including you its 4" I added

"You're a slut then!" he explained

"No but also yes..." I said

"What the hell" he growled

We got interrupted.

"Aurou it's not nice to slut shame people" we heard a female voice say and we turned around to see our teacher

We didn't say anything

"If he wants to let him do what he pleases" she said and we heard some other voices coming from the rest of our class

"Slut?"

"Levi?"

"He's gay? I thought trans guys were after women?"

"Pansexual actually" I said facepalming "but I want to marry a man"

"Levi could we" he said

I had to deny him because my college experience so far has been a complete reverse harem.

"Aurou I can't I'm only picking between two people and it's not you, I want to keep things in the past" I explained and he nodded

"I understand it wouldn't be the right thing to do" he sighed "after this can I introduce you to someone?"

"Sure" I smiled

~After class~

Once our class had ended Aurou and I went to the science department where we saw a girl standing there wearing a sports jacket. She looked like a very relaxed and pretty person. When we got to her Aurou introduced me to this person.

"Levi this is Petra my girlfriend" he smiled

Did he just say....girlfriend?

"Did you say girlfriend?" I asked

"Yeah I am" she smugly said putting her hand around him

I became pale.

'Oh god oh god oh god' I thought 'I'm going to be killed'

"Well you have yourself a keeper there Oro" I said

"Auruo" he corrected

"Right Oreo" I said and he frowned

~10 minutes later~

Aurou had went to go do some business and I were sitting down talking to Petra when I said something.

"So how long have you two being going out?" I asked a bit curious

"Ever since the start of year 7" she smiled "we've had a great time together but he has looks and I'm sometimes afraid that he could be cheating on me with some other person"

I raised a brow knowing that she was right "nahhh Cherio would never do that"

"Hopefully not" she sighed "I've been thinking about taking things further lately and I wanted to be sure that he's faithful"

"Oh ok" I said mentally shitting myself

"How would one do it?" She asked placing her head in her hands "it hurts apparently"

"Ah well....I don't think you need to worry about it due to the fact that part can wear away or break over time due to riding a bike, exercising......or other things" I explained

"I guess you're right Levi,thanks" she said "I'll talk to him about it"

"Yeah you do that" I said

~3 pm~

I was sitting on the sofa watching TV with captain sharp cuddles in my arms when I received a call off Aurou. I picked up my phone to see what he wanted.

It turned out that he wanted me to come to his workplace to receive a gift off him. I was curious to what it could be and where of all places he worked. He had gave me an address to follow, the name would of been better but oh well.

I placed my jacket on and placed Captain sharp cuddles in my room before heading out and calling a taxi. When it came after about 5 minutes I showed the driver the address to which he raised a brow.

"My friend said need to meet them there" I explained

"Do you know what this address is?" He asked

"No" I said "is it bad?"

"No no you'll see when we get there" he smiled

~20 minutes later~

We drove up to a street which had a few bars and shops on until we stopped and I payed him.

"Which one is it?" I asked not sure to where I was going

"That stair case over there" he said pointing

I got out the car and looked at the little little sign that was above the doorway. It was a winky face. Weird.

I shrugged and started walking up the staircase until I reached a door, confused a opened it and I heard a little bell jingle. I looked and I went pale to what I was looking at.

I saw a counter to the side of me and I turned around to see Aurou standing there smiling at me.

"You work....here?" I asked

"Yeah are you surprised?" He smiled

"About what?" I sighed "the fact you work at a sex shop or the fact when I walked into here I was face to face with a picture of a lady spreading herself ?"

"I'll take that as a both and that picture had been there for ages, I call her Mildred" He laughed

"Ah yeah..can I just have this gift you were talking about" I said just realising it'll be something sexual

"Sure I'll go get it" he hopped away to the back and left me standing next to 'Mildred'.

As he went to go get whatever it was I browsed at some items and my eyes landed on some dog ears and a collar. I had a quick thought about a certain brown haired person wearing them. I giggled at the thought and moved on to the BDSM section. I felt a few of the ropes and a flogger or two knowing who I would definitely want to try and take over. Just the though of being in control of that stubborn Erwin sent a smile to my face.

I was interrupted in my thoughts by Aurou tapping my shoulder.

"I've got it and was someone having a idea of what to use these for?" He smirked

He handed me it and I looked down to see a box containing a purple falic objec- what am I saying it was a fùcking dildo. I read the description and couldn't help but laugh.

"This 7 inch silicone dildo is great for those who want a buzz in the bedroom as it has multiple vibration settings and intensities. Great for G and P spot stimulation that will want you having more" I said in a sultry voice which made him laugh

"Well do you like it?" He asked

"Are you expecting me to use this thing?" I asked

"It's not that bad Levi" he sighed "we've had good reviews on it"

"Why are you even giving me this?" I asked studying the box more

" I though it would be good since your dating them two guys your living with" he smiled "and if you want to take a rest from their dicks and try something new for those private moments. Plus if you wanted you could buy a harness and see if it'll work as a strap on for yourself.

"You're crazy and this is too expensive" I said growing red faced from thinking about me fùcking Erwin in the backside with this as a strap on.

"Just keep it" he laughed and walked away

~8pm~

I sat on my bed holding the box within my hands. Them two were out buying art supplies and wouldn't be back for a while. I was curious but a little anxious about it. I wanted to but it didn't feel right doing so...BUT I WANT IT!

I had to do this and it had been a long while since I had a private moment like this. The nerves were clouding my mind and I knew that Eren had something laying around to help, some lube.

I stood up and went into the bathroom where I searched through draws full of medicine and other stuff until I found the bottle. I took it out and held it in my hand. I glanced at myself in the mirror and gave a quick nod before walking back to my room.

Once there I could feel my heart beat pick up a bit and a noticeable heat down there possible from anticipation. At least it isn't like what happened with the pill Eren gave me.

I sat myself on my windowsill and traced my thumb over my crotch. I silently groaned from the contact.

"Damn" I said unbuttoning the front of my pants and pulling them down slightly before gently sliding my hand down to touch myself with a gasp.

As the minutes passed I grew more sensitive and moved down onto the bed where I removed my shirt and pants. I sat up/ half laid down and had my hand in the underwear rubbing myself moaning quite generously. God I love to have my clit stimulated.

~Eren's P.O.V~

"Erwin for god sake why did you have to buy such a big canvas" I growled helping him carry it back to our place "Levi is not going to like the fact you spent so much"

"Meh" he shrugged us both turning the corner of the last set of stairs until we got to our floor. I opened the door and we both walked into the living room and set it down.

I heard a noise and shushed Erwin.

"I heard something" I whispered and we looked at each other

"Haa~"

We both raised a brow.

"Is that Levi?" Erwin asked

"It may be let's look" I whispered and we both carefully walked over to his room and slightly opened his door. We widened our eyes at what we saw in front of us and couldn't help but swallow.

Levi was laying down with his hand down his pants gasping as he rubbed himself. Erwin and I gave each other a look before nodding. We both knew what we meant and took ourselves out as we watched him.

~Levi's P.O.V~

I had discarded of my underwear and was working myself pretty decently as I groaned softly.

"Haa god" I groaned moving my fingers in a little deeper. I kept on doing that until I grew impatient.

"It's ah not enough" I whined. I knew what I had to do now so I sat up and reached beside me so I could grab it.

I got onto my hands and knees and lubed my fingers up. I hadn't tried sticking them up there before today but there's always time to try something new. I slid one in humming at the sensation I had just starting again before adding another. I hissed at the small stretch but it felt good at the same time. Soon there was third and I was gasping and whining wanting more.

I took them out and reached in front of me for the object I wanted. I covered it in the lubrication that I had next to me. I brought it behind me deciding to wait until it was inside to turn it on. I slowly pushed it in and gave off a moan.

"Oh wow that's big" I breathed "so what's what the whole of Erwin feels like but it isn't as thick" I said smiling slightly. Once completely in I moved it slowly inside me. It was a nice feeling but I wanted to know what the vibrations felt like so I reached over to grab the little remote that came with it with both hands and turned it to it's lowest setting. I wasn't impressed.

"What the hell I thought this was supposed to feel good?" I groaned disappointed with the feeling. It had 10 settings and I was on the first. It wasn't going to be that bad, was it?

I turned it up to 2 and felt it speed up a little. I raised a brow.

"Little better" I said and turned it up to 3.

I blinked a little feeling it starting to become noticeable.

4.

I sucked in a breath as I gritted my teeth slightly and my arms shook a little beneath me.

"Oh wow" I breathed shakily

I took a chance and turned it straight up to 7. I let out a scream.

"AH! FÙCK!~" I moaned loudly gripping the sheets as my arms gave way and my face went straight into the bed. I turned my head and reached behind me as I started moving it inside me moaning.

"Oh god!~ that feels good" I moaned into the mattress with a smile with one hand gripping the blankets as the over moved it in and out of me.

I turned over onto my back and grabbed the remote going to turn it almost up all the way.

8

9

"OH MY GOD YES!~" I screamed not caring at all "RIGHT THERE! NGH"

I grabbed it and slammed it inside of me as fast and hard as I could.

I heard a noise and glanced toward the door I could barely see it but I saw them two standing there watching me, dick in hand. I flushed knowing they could see me and I had a right to, this was dirty, extremely dirty, even slutty.

"Open the door!" I whined turning it down to 1 and saw their faces widen. They mustn't of realised that I had saw them but they soon opened it and stepped inside.

"Well do you like what you see" I breathed with a smirk as they looked at me. They both nodded. "Do you want me to carry on?"

"Yeah" they breathed

"What must I look like right now" I said going to hold the remote "slut maybe?"

"Yeah you do" Erwin smirked and Eren nodded taking it out my hands

He turned it straight up to 10 and my eyes went back.

"AHHH JESUS FÙCKING CHRIST" I screamed nearly ripping the sheets under my grip "TURN IT DOWN! I CAN'T"

Eren smirked and leaned over me. Erwin joined him.

"What's wrong Levi are you going to cum?" He smirked and I hissed

"Don't worry we're going to soon also" Erwin groaned

"What a surprise it was to come back to see you doing this. Spreading yourself out and fùcking yourself with this" he smiled

"EREN EREN PLEASE AH" I gasped

"What?" He asked

"I don't think he can handle it Eren and he can't even control his hands" Erwin said

"We'll help you finish" Eren said and touching my clit before rubbing it quickly and thrusted the toy in at the same pace

I grabbed onto Erwin spare hand and moaned into his arm as I felt my release coming any second now

I slammed my head back when it came and felt then two finish on my stomach. Eren turned it off and pulled it out before setting it to the side.

"How do you feel?" They asked grabbing a tissue each to clean their mess up that they left on me

"Fùcking fantastic" I breathed heavily


	11. Chapter 11

It was now May so the time for flowers and other colourful poop was already what you could see all over. Flowers were blooming also were Erwin's allergies. The sun was out and that kept Erwin in but don't forget the growing positivity, you can probably guess what Erwin's reaction to this was...

Today Eren was gone the whole day on a music trip to some place that we didn't catch the name of. It was just the two of us alone, as great as that sounded I was a little anxious to what could happen.

I had never really been alone with him since middle school actually. He did have violent behaviours but I knew I shouldn't be worrying about it since he must of changed since then.....hopefully.

I was on the Balcony talking to Bonnie our Landladies' cat who was standing on the Railing. I tried to convince her to move down onto the safe floor but she just sat there with a bit of a grin. I was leaning against the railings also.

"You know Bonnie you'd love my cat Lucy" I smiled "unlike you're blueish fur hers is black and white"

She meowed at me and I gave her a pat on her head to which she pushed against. I moved my head next to her and she rubbed against my nose making me giggle.

"Hehe" I smiled

The next thing I knew Erwin had walked onto the balcony with us and gave Bonnie a tickle under her chin. She gave off a smile. I turned back round to Erwin and shone him a look of slight surprise.

"What?" He asked confused with what I was doing

"It's a surprise to see you out in the sun Erwin" I pointed out "I thought for a second I wouldn't see you until the next sign of a cloud"

"Well I do need to get fresh air Levi" he said picking Bonnie up in his arms

"I know you do Erwin" I scoffed "what shall we do?"

"No idea" he sighed

I thought for a second of all the possible things we could do until a few options came to mind.

"We could go for a walk maybe into the town square or we could go to the park and sit down to have some kind of picnic" I explained

"Us two at the park Levi?" He smirked "full of children and at our age won't people get the wrong idea?"

"They won't and stop thinking I'm a pedophile Erwin!" I explained "I just like being around children more than one would typically"

"OK then say if you didn't end up with one of us and let's say at around the age of 34 a 16 year old falls in love with you, what would you do?" He asked

I stood there for a second thinking about an answer.

"They're legal so why not" I shrugged "as long as they are not under 16 that's fine but if they're 15 I wouldn't touch them maybe just keep in touch"

He sighed deeply "park it is"

We went into our rooms to get changed for today since earier we had been in our PJ'S. About 10 minutes later we both emerged with our self's fully dressed, Erwin in his casual attire of a top and dark jeans whilst I wore a black jumper and some shorts with leggings underneath alongside my ankle boots. We looked fabulous.

I went into the kitchen and took some stuff out the fridge what was due to go bad in a day or two and placed them into my backpack before we set off. 

~15 minutes later~

We arrived and sat ourselves down on a bench next to where the kids playing area was then took out a sandwich each for the both of us.

"Levi why are we sitting here?" He asked "this is the view of the kids area"

"Shhhh just eat your lunch" I said almost shoving it down his throat to keep him quiet

Once done we walked around the area taking note to our surroundings: the lushes green grass, the sparkling water and the laughing children running pasts us. It was a nice feeling us two just walking together like this, not hand in hand but it was nice. The sort of thing I always wanted to do with him. Even before this situation we were all in now I did notice the odd moment he would do stuff like this, he would really soften up.

It's makes me think. When college is over is that when I have to chose? If that is the case I've only got about a year left to decide. I still have no clue to what my decision is at all, I don't want it to be rushed in the end so I'll have to start thinking about my options. Who do I chose?: Eren or Erwin. It's a hard decision to make to be honest so I'll have to chose carefully.

~time skip~

We walked home later to see Bonnie sitting outside of our door. We both smiled.

"Aww Bonnie did you wait for us?" I asked she she gave off a meow. I let us inside to which Erwin flopped onto the sofa and I went into the kitchen to grab a glass of carrot juice.

"Leeevvviii" he whined and I turned around to look at him

"What is it Erwin?" I asked pouring myself a glass

"I'm tired" he sighed and I rolled my eyes

"It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon Erwin how are you tired?" I asked

"I was awake all night anime binging" he yawned and snuggled into a pillow. I walked over to him and moved the glass to his face. He opened a eye "what is that?"

"Carrot juice" I said and he frowned

"I'm not drinking that shit" he said closing his eyes and I shrugged and took a drink walking back to the kitchen

"What ever" I sighed then came up with an idea that would certinaly wake him "Would some cake wake you up?"

He sat up and I smirked "I heard you mention cake" he said and I nodded

"Yep I did" I smirked "we could make some?"

"Yeah" he shone

I could tell he liked the idea but I was in the mood for something else to satisfy my taste buds other than cake. Some afternoon sex is what I want.

I downed my juice, placed the glass in the sink and walked over to him slowly.

"Yeah I would too but we aren't going to today" I said putting my hands on his shoulders "you're going to have to wait"

He lifted a brow at me. "Why is that?" He asked

"I would rather have you touching me than making cakes" I slowly smiled and pushed him back against the sofa before straddling him.

"My my Levi getting horney mid day are we?" He smiled and placed his hands on my waist as I kissed his neck softly.

"Yeah I am, what are you going to do about it hmm?" I asked saying that last bit slowly "and don't mind me if I start thinking of Eren during"

Erwin smiled darkly.

"You've been quite bad these last few months Levi: drinking , letting horse face cum inside you, sleeping with an ex" he explained " and much more"

"Haha sorry Erwin did we get jealous?" I mocked

"What do you think?" He asked

"Hmm I bet you got soo red faced thinking about how Eren got to me first instead of you" I smiled reaching for his collar

"About that it seems I forgot about a deal we made a few years ago" he said and my eyes widened knowing what he was talking about.

"Levi if you dare go back out with Eren again I will hit you so hard and so much that I will knock the life out of your lungs. Do you hear me?"

I swallowed.

"Erwin if you beat me up I'm not chosing you and we're not young anymore so I doubt I will cower down to your threats like I used to" I explained "I'll hit you too"

"Oh wow someone is trying to act brave" he smirked jokingly "I don't like that new attitude of yours and you acting bad lately but I'm not going to hit you, I know how to control myself better now"

"So what are you going to do then Erwin?" I laughed knowing he couldn't hurt me "What are you going to do? Put me over your knee!"

I laughed wildly at the thought until he softly grabbed my face and made me look at him. He smiled darkly as I looked deeply into his bright blue eyes which had stopped my breathing. "Yeah" he breathed before pausing for a moment "is there anything you would like to say? Do you want to apologise for being bad boy?"

Him using the words 'bad boy' made air become trapped in my lungs and part of me of was ashamed to admit this but I really, really liked it. I had always wanted him to call me that. Most of my dream were we fùcked I can't remember every detail but he was making me feel so good and I was telling him so passionately that he was. But there was one thing I could remember him doing during those time. He played daddy. Part of me begged that he was actually into it.

I leaned closer to him cupping his face gently. I moved my mouth to his ear and breathed softly before my mind flashed over what may just happen if I do this. I couldn't help but moan into his ear. "Please punish me daddy~"

The next thing I knew Erwin had pushed me off him and pulled me over his knee. My eyes widened and a wide smile formed on my face.

"Erwin!?" I said fake panicking "let me go!"

"I'm not Levi" he smiled "you're getting your punishment"

"What the he-

*Slap*

I sucked in a breath, he actually spanked me. I looked behind my shoulder and shone him a look to me him do it more.

"How dare yo-

*slap*

"Ah" I gasped then swallowed growing red from embarrassment "damn you!"

He felt my ass gliding his hand all over my clothed backside. I couldn't help but place my head into the cushions of the sofa to hide my face away from him.

"It was a nice gesture of you wearing those shorts today Levi" he smiled "did you maybe wear them for me?"

I didn't answer, I did but I didn't want to admit it.

"Boy answer me when I'm talking to you" he said sharply and I shook my head

*slap*

*slap*

"Y-yes I did" I gasped into the cushions "I'm s-sorry"

"I knew it" he smiled "and don't hide your face!"

He pulled my head up by the front of my neck and turned it so I was looking at him with my head to the side.

"Bastard" I hissed

"Huh? Fine then I was thinking about letting you off but I guess you spoilt it Levi" he smirked "this may hurt a little bit but remembrance you deserve this you bad bad boy"

"W-what!?" I panicked

*SLAP*

He had brought his hand down hard this time and I dug my nails into sofa cushions as I let out a painful noise.

"ahh Erwin that hurt" I whined

*SLAP*

"It's daddy!" He shouted

*SLAP*

"ER-

*SLAP*

"WIN-

*SLAP*

"PLEASE DADDY!" I smirked

I looked to the side of me to see Bonnie looking at us. We forgot about the cat!

"ERWIN THE FÙCKING CAT IS WATCHING US! CUT IT OUT!" I shouted due to the pain in my backside

He didn't stop.

"Oh look at your face my little slutty boy you look like your enjoying this?" He cooed and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "Baby is this what you wanted to do to me back then? Did you want me to hold you down and fùck you till you're screaming?" He asked picking up the pace he slammed his hand down.

"Yes yes it is!~" I cried " I really wanted you to. Harder please!"

He carried on.

~half an hour later~

I was laying over this lap completely worn out from what had just happened. My face was red and wet with tears, I feel humiliated and I could feel myself sobbing into the sofa. I felt him move his hand and stroke my head gently.

"Are you ok Levi?" He asked and I turned my head around to face him.

"I'm I forgiven now daddy?" I asked tears still flowing.

"I wasn't angry in the first place" he sighed "you could of stopped me"

"Why did you hit me then?" I asked "I didn't do anything wrong daddy, I tried my best, I always try my best to please you"

"Levi?" Erwin asked gently "what are you going on about?"

"Just because I'm not getting high grades you think you can do this to me, you can hurt and humiliate me, either like this or with the hairdryer like you once done" I cried

~Erwin's P.O.V~

I sat there quietly, without words, I didn't know what was going on with him. I was scared. 'Hairdryer?' I thought 'I didn't sound like he was talking to me.' "Levi what happened with the hair dryer?"

I bent over and looked at his face. It was red and covered in tears. His eyes though looked dazed and distant. I waited a second before he said something. "Don't you remember dad" he added and I saw another tear fall "I got D's in two of my tests the once in year 10 then where you found out you held me down on my bed, spread my legs and turned the hairdryer onto full blast where you started blasting the heat directly onto my vagina, it hurt so bad. Then when momma found out she grabbed me there and pulled me through the house by my pubic hair and tossed me into the floor where she hit me with the remote."

He lay there on my lap crying until I saw him blink a few time before staying quiet. He looked up at me and when he saw it was me he broke down sobbing. "Erwin!" He called and I knew he was back to reality so I straight away brought him into my hold as I held him close to my chest.

I understood what this was. I rubbed his back "Love you so much Levi" I said holding him tighter as he cried more.


	12. Chapter 12

~6 months later~

It was November and autumn was coming to an end. Autumn, the slow decline of the year toward the winter, a slow lingering death from the warmth of summer (what am I kidding this is England so rain, rain, rain) into the cold and dark winter. Yet autumn is far from miserable for me, I love the unexpected warm days. I love the colours of the leaves, the wind and rain fills my body with a calm feeling through out.

It was the 5th of November today or know as bonfire night. I had never celebrated the occasion due to the fact the noise of the fireworks would send me running to find a quiet place. I don't really understand it to begin with, why would you celebrate a day of tresion? It's weird but I heard that fireworks are really pretty when you're not crying and running away due to fear. Erwin and Eren would laugh at how stupid I am being about this.

I was sitting at the table with my laptop doing some reading with Bonnie next to me at about 3 o'clock in the afternoon. Bonnie was with me since granny Kirstein was away on some holiday with Jean. One thing is bothering me though, she said to make sure that bonnie is comfortable at all times just in case it happens, what does "it" mean? 

Then I saw them two come out from nowhere and they walked over to me at the table to see what I was up to.

"Studying?" Erwin asked starting to read what I was was looking at and Eren gave Bonnie a tickle under her chin.

"Nah I'm just reading some r18 smut" I said innocently not taking my eyes off the screen.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Erwin laughed softly "who's this between it looks good?"

"Levi not in front of the cat!" Eren sighed and I shrugged.

"Eren when I was 15 I once had a wank with my old cat Trinny laying on the bed beside me as I watched porn" I smirked "do you think I'm bothered by this?"

They both stood there. Eren looked shocked.

"Poor cat" Erwin said sadly. It was quiet for a moment.

"Grell and Sebastian" I said telling them who the smut was about and Erwin smiled, Eren looked still put off. "Do you remember the con we went to with Hanji and Mikasa where I went as Alois?"

"Yes I do and I remember I got flustered over you in booty shorts and thigh highs" I sighed looking at him

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad Levi" he sighed "you weren't that distracted"

"Erwin I wanted to fùck you and that's something I don't like admitting" I admitted sighing slightly turning my head back to face the screen.

Eren stood there confused at the situation. "You guys I don't mean I interrupt what ever this is but could we suggest tonight's plans?"

I lifted an eyebrow." No plans for me I'm going to stay inside and talk to bonnie"

"I heard there's an event going on at the park you guys and they have stalls on and stuff" Eren smiled

Erwin "oohed" and I didn't look amused.

"They have a theme for this year and it's Japanese" he smiled "you guys like that stuff don't you?"

Erwin and I glanced at each other. We both wanted to go but I still had my noise problem.

"Yeah it sounds great Eren" Erwin said "Lets go Levi"

I swallowed. "Do they have a timetable for the events Eren?" I asked slightly worried and he nodded

I casually turned back to my laptop and then quickly went on the park's website since it was a massive one not just a patch of set of kids playground items. I looked at it.

"The fire works start at 8:30" I explained "I'm leaving at 8:20"

"Why?" They asked confused and I mentally sighed

"Just because I don't like them at all" I lied since I couldn't remember what they looked like as I hadn't seen them since I was quite young around the age of 8. That one is quite a story in fact. "Should we head out for 5?"

They both agreed to that time.

~5 pm~

At 5 we arrived at the park to see stalls set out allover the place. We were standing there looking at them from the park entrance when a little kid and it's friends ran past us with sparklers. I quickly held into Erwin's arm to calm myself.

'You're being stupid Levi! Stop it!' I though to myself

I looked up at Erwin and he knew what the problem was but didn't point it out but just nodded before giving my head a quick pat.

We started off by heading to this food stand that we were dragged to by Eren who was clearly after something specific.

"Eren didn't you just eat like 2 hours ag- never mind" Erwin started but soon got his eyes on something too. As you could probably guess it was some cake...

Them both got what they wanted and I didn't bother to get somthng since it would mess up my natural eating cycle. Erwin had his slice of cake and Eren had a donut whilst I had the empty stomach of slight regret.

We walked down the path of the park when I stopped to look around me.

"What's up?" Erwin asked

"Eren has disappeared" I said "where could he have gone to?"

"It appears that he has Levi" he sighed "ehh whatever we don't need him at all do we?"

"I guess not" I sighed

At this time when Eren had gone off somewhere we were next to the pond. Since it was the dark nights it was already dark and you could see the moon's silver beams shining apon the water. We decided to sit down on a bench next to it and just talk for a bit about things until Erwin stood up.

I looked at him confused.

"I'll be back in a minute Levi" he explained and went off somewhere. Whilst he was gone I took some time to look at the water and it's beauty.

~5 minutes later~

Erwin returned with two items in his hand. I could see what they were but when he sat down he showed them to me. I casually shuffled over to the other side of the bench away from them.

Erwin huffed.

"Levi you need to try and do this" he sighed

"I am Erwin you managed to get me here" I said not looking at them as they may cause some nerves to surface.

"I mean you need to face your fears" he said shuffling towards me for I to place my legs on the bench to separate us.

"Erwin are you trying to get me to loose it right here?" I asked harshly "it'll be embarrassing for me as I'll be breaking down and you'll have to deal with it"

"I've actually never seen you do it before Levi, should I be worried if so?" He asked

"Possibly and I don't want it to happen so don't pull any funny shit" I explained

It was silent again until Erwin had moved them towards me, I held my breath slightly looking at them without moving my eyes.

"E-Erwin could you not" I said quietly

"It's just a sparkler Levi" he sighed

"I know that it's just causing me to panic slightly to put them back on your side please" I asked staring at them in his hand

"I know Levi we should move to somewhere with less people, what do you say?" He asked

"Ok then..." I said confused

We walked to a hilly area and sat down. We had a view of the whole park from the entrance to the other side of the massive pond. Erwin took the sparklers out of the paper bag.

"I'm going to light one do you want a try?" He asked softly

I wanted to try and do this so I slowly nodded and he passed me one. I examined it for a second.

"Am I supposed to let it burn out once it's lit?" I asked

"Yeah you can but you could maybe draw a pattern around you or something" he suggested

"Sounds good just watch your eyebrows I don't want them to be hurt" I smiled

He lit mine for me and I watched it for a few seconds before trying to draw something. Erwin also lit his.

"Watcha drawing?" He asked looking at it

"Boobs" I laughed and he chuckled at my response.

"Why aren't I even surprised of course it would be that coming from you" he explained and put his out before I gave mine to him to do the same.

"What time is it now?" I asked

Erwin checked his phone.

"8:25" he said and I widened my eyes.

"Oh my god I need to go now!" I said grabbing my bag to run off back home before he grabbed my wrist "Erwin what the hell!"

Just then he reached into his bag and took out a some headphones. My expression softened.

"Use these and play some music to drowned out the noise Levi" he said "don't worry if you get scared I've got you, ok? "

I nodded at the gesture and sat down beside him. I took the headphones and plugged them in. We both then lay down to watch them and I placed my head apon his chest to make myself comfy before it started.

~20 minutes later~

"Do you like like them Levi?" Erwin asked me

"YEAH THEY HAVE NICE COLOURS!" I said loudly since I couldn't hear anything at all

"Great" he smiled

A loud one came about and I turned the volume up to full. Erwin had tapped me and started to say something, it was difficult to hear due to the music.

"Levi we ....a lot. ...together.....I ....that time....to..heart....it may..like..I didn't... care..then..but..did...now....I feel like...you won't....me and it...a lot Levi but it's your decision.....remember that I....Love you...I think you...leave....behind..................Eren" he explained and I smiled at what I heard eventhough it may not be correct.

The fireworks stopped then and I took the headphones off before I hugged him.

"I love you too Erwin" I gently smiled and he hugged me back

"We should head back" he suggested placing the headphones back in his bag.

"What about Eren?" I asked

"He'll be fine he has like found some ladies to talk to and went for a drink or two" he explained "anyways why worry let's get back and do..something else"

I smirked at his suggestion.

"Yeah let's" I laughed slightly

~later~

*thump*

"Mmm Erwin careful" I groaned

We had gotten back to our apartment building and he had straight away pushed me into the lift and against its walls. Whist he was kissing my neck my hand scrambled to find the button to send us up to our floor. I finally found it and Erwin picked me up in a bridal postion for when we got to our floor.

*ding*

He stepped out with me in his arms and walked us towards our apartment. When we got outside we heard what sounded like Eren screaming inside.

"What the hell is going on in there?" I questioned

We unlocked the door to see Eren on the floor with Bonnie next to him. She was laying down and Eren was on the phone with what seemed like Mikasa since it was on loud speaker.

Erwin put me down and we walked over to him.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked

"Somthing is wrong with Bonnie guys and grandma Kirstein or Jean won't pick up and the vets are all closed!" He explained

I moved him to the side and knelt down to look at her.

"What wrong Bonnie?" I asked and she let out a painful mewl. I noticed that her tail kept jerking so I lifted it up to quickly put it back down with a pale face.

'Well that's what grandma Kirstein meant by just incase 'it' happens '

"What's up with her Levi? "They asked and I lifted her tail to show them. They both went pale.

"Guys I need a blanket and some medical gloves if possible" I said "and Mikasa you're a woman you should know how to do this....How do you deliver a baby?!"

Eren was walking around panicking whilst Erwin was in the fridge.

"Tell her to push I guess" she said on the other side

"Bonnie push....do I need to hold your paw?" I said

~a few hours and me screaming more than the cat later~

Bonnie lay there utterly fùcked and tired as six little kittens lay next to her. Just born. I patted her head.

"Bonnie you need to clean them" I said "they're still covered in your birthy stuff"

*meow*

She pushed her paw against my hand as a sign saying to do it myself.

"Bonnie I'm not caring for them your the one who lifted your tail" I sighed and she looked at me "what it's not my fault you've been taking too much notice of me sweetie now look after them"

She started licking her litter and them two came in to see how things were.

"How is she?" They asked

"Guys" I started dramatically "she's a mummy!"


	13. Chapter 13

~December 31st~

It was a Saturday night more importantly new years Eve and I was in the mood for some bonding between us, not the sexual type. God no! We've never tried to do it all together. I think it would make things a little awkward....but the idea of it sounds interesting I must admit, quite interesting. I'll not mention it though they may not even like the idea.

Anyways I had planned a games night full of fun for us all to join in with eventhough Erwin didn't want to at all. Spoilt sport. The night was going to go like this: Twister, a special movie then to end the night off with some food. No alcohol at all which they won't like the idea of. I can legally drink it now since I'm 18 but Erwin has 2 months left until he can and Eren has 4. When they can do so I feel like I'm going to have a repeat of the of the many drunk incidents I've had over the years with Farlan.

That reminds me, I should see how he's been doing. Also I may have not talked to my mother since the moment I stepped into the moving van to go here....whoops. How many months is that? 16 I think....shit. Oh my...neither her or my father know about my current situation and the fact I've done some stuff. Her last words to me stand out a lot.

"So don't go spreading yourself for some man"

I have talked to my father though. Meh whatever she'll be totally fine, don't worry Levi. I guess I'll give her a call at midnight to see how the last 16 months have been. God! Saying 16 months sounds terrible doesn't it? Am I a bad child? Well who wouldn't talk to her since she started being nasty to me ever since she first found out Eren a few years ago. It's totally understandable!

But this doesn't seem fair to be honest so when I call her I'll explain everything. Knowing her she'll demand that I move colleges or something haha. No Levi stop thinking about her negatively and enjoy yourself tonight then you can have a heart to heart conversation with her just like you used to when you were young before things turned sour.

~8pm~

"Alright~" I sang "everyone is here so let's get started!"

"Someone seems a little too happy" Erwin said "what's up?"

"Nothing~" I once again sang trying to hide what I was thinking

"Oh I see that's his 'going to be killed off mother' voice" Eren pointed out "haven't you not talked to her for a almost a year and a half?"

I sighed since Eren did in fact guess correctly and I was possibly going to be killed by her in 5 hours time when I call her. It'll be fine.

"Yeah you're right Eren it's been that long and at midnight I'm going to call and tell her everything and I mean EVERYTHING" I explained

I glanced over towards Erwin to see him mouthing somthing with his eyes closed.

"Whatcha doing there Erwin?" I asked curious and confused

"Praying for the safety of your ass" he said then finished off "cause it's going to be whooped"

"Erwin since when did you of all people pray?" I said confused " I thought you didn't believe in a god?"

He smirked to himself.

"I don't believe in it at all Levi so I think you should just not bother to call her and save your ass" he said and I sighed in response. Just when I thought I had slightly convinced him back then in middle school.

"I have confidence that God will give me a break for once Erwin instead of making things go wrong all the time" I said with pride

"Levi he doesn't exist what have I told you" he groaned "all your bad luck is just by chance and nothing to do with some magical man in the sky"

"Things happen for a reason Erwin and I know all this is just a test to see what I can handle" I explained

"Err you guys..." Eren said trying to but in.

"This god is supposed to give you good stuff apparently so why is he punishing you?" Erwin said lifting a brow "god is all forgiving and all caring so what is your answer for that huh?"

"Well...." I said

"Well?" He smirked

"J-Just shut up and let's get tonight started ok" I said going to fetch our first activity , twister.

I came back a minute later with the box and opened it for me to set up afterwards.

"Really what are we 7?" Erwin asked and at the same time Eren was busy do some stretches in the corner.

"I don't really care now both of you get on the mat" I groaned

Erwin lifted a brow to this. "What about you?" He asked

"I can't be bothered and if you two do it you'll get something later that I'm sure you'll like" I smirked

"Is the new year starting off with a bang?" He smiled "call your mother to get told off for sleeping with men then get fucked by them...Wow"

"That's not what I meant you silly" I laughed sitting down on the sofa "and you'll see"

"I can't wait" they smiled and walked over to the mat so we could get started with the game.

"I'm so going to win" Eren smirked to which Erwin gave off a loud scoff 

"I doubt it" Erwin scoffed and Eren rolled his eyes "I'll be the winner so you may as well not try"

"Not try?" Eren teased "is that because you know you'll lose if I do so Erwin?"

I sat there listening to them both insult each other, this was going to be a long night...

~20 minutes later~

The pointless teasing had ended after 15 long minutes of me being driven mad by them two until I grew tired of it and demand that they soon stop. If they chose to ignore me they would of had to deal with me not giving them a treat. Thankfully they did  acknowledge me after some time and so we could propally start tonight's activities at last.

I sat on the sofa with the spinner thingy on my lap whilst them two stood on oposite sides of the mat to each other. They both gave off looks to each other that I couldn't help but smirk at.

"Who wants to go first?" I asked "should we rock paper scissors?"

They both agreed to this and a few seconds later they had done just that. Erwin won. I started the game off by spinning it and waited until it stopped at a option.

"Right arm red" I said and he done it

*spin*

"Left leg yellow"

~5 minutes later~

They were still going.

*spin*

"Left arm blue" I told Erwin and he was still fine

~10 minutes later~

*spin*

"Right leg green" I told Eren

They were both fine and I grew bored . They both couldn't see me so I decided to have some fun with this.

*spin*

"Right arm yellow" I lied and Erwin frowned a little since he had to stretch over Eren to do so.

*spin*

"Right leg green again now find a different spot" I said to Eren. He could only move it backwards causing his knee to grow close to Erwin's crotch. I internally smirked at this when I saw that they were both slightly blushing at each other.

"Give up Yeager" Erwin said sharply

"No way" Eren smirked back at him

I pretended to spin the spinner.

"Erwin right leg yellow" I laughed

Erwin done what I told him and was now on top of Eren. "Having some trouble there?" I asked knowing they were indeed since they both were looking at each other in a awkward way. "What about you guys call it even?" I suggested knowing they probably wouldn't give up just yet.

"No!" They demanded and I sighed in response.

I then thought of an idea.

"I find people who know when to give up quite smart and sexy" I lied

*THUMP*

Both Eren and Erwin let their arms give out and they landed in a little pile. Erwin seemed fine whilst Eren was having a little trouble breathing due to Erwin being on top of him. Erwin rolled off and Eren caught his breath.

"Who won then?" Erwin asked

"None of you since you gave up" I sighed and stood up to pack the game away

"What?! Not fair!" Eren whined

"What the hell..." Erwin groaned

"You guys were taking too long and I wanted to finish the game before 2020 came along" I explained to which they sighed "you both get your treat though"

They both smiled and I went to go get it before returning with it in hand.

"A movie?..." Erwin said disappointed

"Ooh what are we watching Levi?" Eren said looking interested

"Yes Erwin a movie" I responded "and it's called 'Blue is the warmest colour'"

"I've never heard of it" Eren retorted

"Of course you wouldn't have Eren" I said "it's in french"

"I don't like french" Erwin said twisting his face

"It has subtitles and don't worry you guys WILL...LOVE..  
IT" I exaggerated

"And why is that?" Erwin asked

"One word Erwin....lesbians" I smiled and Erwin stood there for a sec.

"Wut?" He said confused

"Niiiiccceee" Eren smirked and grabbed the box to look on the back "are we talking like the odd kiss or what?"

"Vaginial fingering and more" I smirked

"Nice to know that we're watching your mastubation material" Erwin sighed

"I don't do that to this Erwin next you'll be saying that I jerked off to 50 shades" I groaned "now let's get watching"

~much lesbian sex later~

It was half 11 and we had half an hour to midnight. For the last part of the night I made a section of food earlier for us to use now. It was savory to sweet, Erwin will be happy about the sweet stuff. I set everything out on the table then looked at then.

"Go on" I breathed and they almost jumped at the table giving me a fright. They both received stuff from the table and a thought came to mind. "Do you think I should call her now?"

"Why?" Eren asked grabbing a chicken leg

"Aren't the phone lines normally busy at midnight?" I asked "maybe I should call her now"

"Meh it's fine Levi now get something to eat" Erwin sake stuffing a éclair into his mouth

"I guess so" I smiled and went to go get something

~Just before midnight~

I checked my phone for the time and got their attention since it was 1 minute left until midnight and I called my mother.

We stood there thinking about what had happened this year and what would come next for us all. After all we do graduate in about half a year.

It was time.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" We shouted and then I went and gave them two a new years kiss each.

First Eren.

"Happy new year" I smiled and gave him his

I turned to Erwin and held his face as he leant over to give me one. I smiled into it.

"Lets me sure this year is great guys" I said and they nodded.

Once done with that I grabbed my phone and excused myself by stepping outside our apparent door.

I went to go dial my mother's number to talk and tell her everything when the phone rang. It was her.

I smiled and picked up immediately.

"Hia momma! happy new ye-

"Is this Chloe Ackerman? Daughter of Klutchel and William Ackerman?" A male voice said who I didn't recognise at all

"Yes it is..." I said slowly and confused "may I just ask who I'm talking to?" 

"Good then" he said weirdly

"That doesn't answer who this is Sir" I said starting to become worried

"Dr.Dawk" he explained "of Sina Royal hospital"

That's about 20 minutes from my house.

"Um Dr.Dawk can I just talk to my mother please?" I smiled "or my dad?"

"I'm afraid you can't" he explained "there's been an accident involving them both"

I stood there for a second.

"What do you mean?" I asked starting to shake a little

"I'm sorry to inform you of this but both of them we're in a serious car crash 20 minutes ago and when we got them both here it was too late" he explained

My eyes widened and chest tightened.

"From the information that was given about the incident they were on their way back home from the airport and had a cat with them in a carrier basket" he explained

I clicked on.

"Cat!? Is she ok?!" I panicked

"Fortunately yes" he add "are you able to travel up here tomorrow?

Thank fucking god. 

"..yes I am" I said quietly

"Great cause we have people dying everyday and the last thing we need is bodies laying around" he said and I gritted my teeth "What shall I do with the cat Miss. Ackerman?"

"Tch you have a spare room corner or something don't you? Put her there if it's such a big trouble!" I said and cut him off.

I looked at my phone and shook my head.

'Bastard! How dare he be so ru-

Just then it hit me about what he had said and my face dropped.

'Dead?...my parents? Dead?'  
.

.

.

'My momma and dad are gone...'

.

.

.

'I didn't get to say anything to her...'

Focusing back into reality I turned around and went back inside to see them turn and face me. I wore a blank face. A feeling, a feeling many many years old had just came back, a unexplainable feeling from when I was young, the one that was around back then.

"Levi you ok?" Eren asked looking concerned

"I-I don't really know Eren" I said quietly walking further into the room

"What happened? Did the phone call go well with your mum?" Erwin asked

I stayed silent.

"My parents are dead" I breathed and they looked at me

"Oh my" Eren said looking shocked

"So your mother is dead?" Erwin asked

"Yes she is alongside my dad and my cat is fine" I explained still keeping the same quiet tone

It was silent again.

"Shall I get the champagne?" Erwin joked and I slowly looked at him and Eren looked shocked with that response. We knew that he was getting at since I didn't have to worry about her judgemental mouth anymore.

"Ha..ha..ha very funny" I laughed weakly and they looked at me strangely

"Levi are you sure you're ok?" Eren asked

"Why wouldn't I be Eren? ha ha *choke* ha ha" I strained "I'm happy"

"Levi?" Erwin said

"Ha ha *drip* haha *drip* ha ha *sniff*"

The next thing I knew I had a pair of arms belonging to Eren around me holding me tight.

"Don't be sad Levi she's gone now so you don't have to worry" he smiled

"Believe me Levi" Erwin said "I will protect you"

~mid day~

We had made our way up to our town by train and planned on staying there for a few days. I was planning on going alone but they both insisted that they go along with me.

When we did reach there I went along to the hospital but left them down in the its café so I could do this myself. I stood in the lift listening to its tune until I got to the floor I needed and stepped out. A few corridors later I got where I needed to be. I didn't really know what it was called but I had to ask where they store the dead bodies and someone would help me. Let's just call it the 'freezy place'

At the freezy place there was two rooms: a office and what seemed to be the actual freezy place. I knocked on the office door for a man to welcome me.

"I'm here about a Mr and Mrs Ackerman" I explained

"Oh you must be Chloe it's Dr.Dawk from earlier" the man explained "come in and sit down"

I entered and talked to him for a little bit. With his help we both arranged what would happen to them both now alongside any financial stuff. We settled on cremation. Apparently now since they're gone I have received the house and all of they're money what wasn't a bucket load but it'll help me for a little while. Also he gave me what my mother had on her in her purse at that moment, a picture of us both when I was a baby. I placed it my pocket.

"Where the cat?" I asked and he stood up and led me to a ward with small children. We ended up in a play room for small children. And there she was surrounded by children as she was sitting on a beanbag.

"Lulu!" I called and I saw her head look towards me. She hopped off the beanbag and ran towards me. She started screaming her head off at me and I picked her up embracing her in my arms. "I know! I know! I missed you too!" I thanked the man for keeping her safe and waved by to the children around her. 

Now let's get this over with.

~a few days later~

We all sat there in the church wearing black in a state of silence before it was due to start. To my left I had Erwin and Eren. To my right I had my close family of my mother's since all my father's had already passed many years ago. Everyone around me wore sad faces even Mr doom and gloom Smith here just so people could belive he's grieving. I think Eren was too.

I in fact wore a blank face.

Everyone here is sad or pretending to be sad but they don't get it. They never did, if they did get it this would be a kind of happy ocasion. By get it I mean what did happen in our household that no one knew about not even my friends.

~2 in 1 funerals later~

The funeral was about over and I had to make a speech of some sort to everyone. I walked up to the microphone and cleared my throat before speaking. I decided to tell them what I was going to tell my mother.

"So err I would like to thank everyone who showed up today to pay their respect for my parents" I started "now as you may know I had a great time alongside them and shared most parts of my life with them but there is one thing I didn't since I didn't want a repeat of the last time with my mother.......so what I'm trying to say is that....I'm a man and have been since I was 9 years old. I may of been born Chloe but damn it!, my name is Levi! And that won't change if you like it or not! I was never able to be myself because of them and now I'm doing it."

I looked across the crowd to see some shocked faces and my eyes came across my uncle Kenny in the back. He shone me a smile as a way to carry on.

"And you know what the funny thing is that the last thing my mother said to me was 'don't go spreading yourself  for some man' yep....that....and what makes it more hilarious is that I have in fact with more than one person" I laughed "and they're right next to you"

The crowd turned to Eren and Erwin. They didn't face them.

"With that said if any of you have any problems with it please refrain from talking to me again and stay out of my life" I finished and walked out with a smile on my face. The other two ran after me once I left the building.

Now you see since we only had a few days here I needed them to be sorted quickly since they don't deliver ashes at my local church. So the funeral was preformed with two pots which I had in my arms at the moment. I walked over to the pond which was in the graveyard and knelt down beside it. They soon caught up and stood next to me.

"Levi what are you doing?" Eren asked as I opened my mother's

I turned to face him with a annoyed look "what do you think I'm doing? I'm disposing them!"

"Wouldn't you like to say anything to them before hand?" He asked and I sighed and picked my father's up

"You were great and that dad, I'll miss you eventhough you did cause me discomfort" I sighed and carefully tipped it out and picked up my mother's

"Now your mum" Eren said

I looked at it and frowned.

.

.

.

"You were nice at first but then you were horrible to me. I hope nan and aunt Suzie smack you, you cunt" I explained and forcefully tipped it out before standing up and walking off to my house.

'She's gone haha'

~night~

On the way back to my home I told Erwin to go do something for a few hours and gave him some money. I had to do something now and I could since I was free.

We walked through the door and I grabbed Eren hand then I quickly went towards my room before pushing him onto the bed

"Levi what are you doing?!" He explained as I climbed above him and pinned his arms down

I brought my face close to his and smiled wildly looking into his eyes.

"Haha she's gone Eren" I smirked holding his face with a hand "I'm going to sleep with you without being scared"

"Levi we shouldn't be doing this your mind is not in the best place" he explained trying to push me off

"I don't care now Eren I need you" I laughed loudly

"You're acting crazy Levi!" He said and I shook my head

"I'm sorry Eren but I'm not listening to you at the moment" I smiled tracing a hand alongside his neck

"What?" Eren said widening his eyes "Levi? Are you ok?"

"I'm not" I explained "but I will be when I calm down"

~time skip~

"E-Eren~" I moaned as I finished

I don't know how but I remember spacing out after leaving Erwin and now I'm on top of Eren and he's inside me. We had just finished and I looked up at him. I zoned back in when he had first entered. I moved off him and lay down looking oddly confused.

"Eren what just happened?" I asked

"I was about to ask the same thing Levi you scared the living hell out of me" he explained "you started acting all weird and demanded that I sleep with you and also you kept on laughing saying 'she's gone!' Over and over"

"Oh my" I sighed

"I have an idea what is was Levi" he explained "it may be anxiety related and the sudden release of stress caused by her may of triggered something"

"I see" I said placing my head on his shoulder for him to pat it

"If something is up talk to me ok? Like you used to" he smiled "also since they're gone you can cut your hair now! You can become yourself!, you can become Levi!"

I sighed at him. "Eren I'm going to wait until I've married" I stated "go into my new life as myself, plus I want my wedding to be the last moments I have with my current identity, then I will do it. Then I will become Levi."


	14. Chapter 14

We had the rest of today to clear everything from my house up. We would take the unwanted stuff like their clothes to a charity shop and stuff that could of value to a pawn shop to see if we could get any money for them . I decided to keep the house until I finished university then I would eventually sell up and move into some apartment along with the person I chose: Erwin or Eren.

I was busy packing boxes full of clothes up in what used to be my parents room with them two beside me. I was doing so when Eren interrupted me by asking a question.

"Levi what's up with the meerkat?" Eren asked showing it to me for I to sigh in response

"That toy meerkat belonged to my grandma and when she passed my mum took it here" I explained "it stares at you and creeped the hell out out of me"

*girlish scream*

"What's wrong Erwin?" We asked and turned around to see two plastic containers (ones you would get your take out in) on the floor with the contents spilled out a little. I rushed over and scooped them back in. I noticed Erwin had a little of the contents on his pants.

"What's in there?" They asked and I smirked knowing Erwin won't like the answer

"My grandparents" I sighed and Erwin started to frantically brush himself down "well part of them anyways"

They lifted a brow at my explanation.

"My nan gave my mum some of my grandads without the rest of the family knowing and as for my nan...well my aunty brought her over to ours for a visit when she first received them" I explained "my mum didn't like looking at them so she brought them into the kitchen and took some without permission"

"Oh dear" Eren sighed helping me scoop them

"Eren the gravely one in grandad and the powdery one is nan" I explained

There was silence for a minute until I said something.

"The funny thing was that during she knocked it over and spilt her all over the kitchen counter" I laughed weakly

They both turned their faces.

"Does your family keep anything else unusual?" Erwin asked

"Hmmm well my dad did keep...hang on" I started then went into his side of the closet to look for what I was talking about. When I did I threw it backwards for one of them to catch.

*girlish scream*

"My other nan's dentures" I smirked as they stepped away from them "I know right pretty weird" I picked them up and disposed of them immediately "let's finish and get something to eat downstairs"

~an hour later~

We had boxes all around us of things that were of no use anymore that were due to be donated or sold in a little while. We all sat down at the table in the kitchen counter eating some sandwiches, well they were eating....I've been off food for a few days weirdly. I had prepared them earlier on that day. Eren and Erwin were looking through the photo albums of me as a child.

"You were a smiler when you were young Levi ,how cute" Eren pointed out and I hummed "what a shame nobody hardly sees what your actual smile looks like since all you give us is the fake one"

"Hmm" I hummed unamused "you figured it out?"

"Honey we figured it out years ago" Erwin said with a full mouth "can't believe we never got a actual smile off you"

"You did rarely, like mine and Eren's first date or after the last exam when we danced together Erwin" I chuckled "it seems funny openly talking about this in the house what kept my mother"

"If she did hear us that would be terrible" Erwin pointed out

"Yeah I know she would likely be throwing knives and that's her on a good day" I said

"I doubt that she would do that Levi" Eren said "your exaggerating a little"

"Hmmm yeah 'exaggerating' " I said

"Oh my god your in a skirt" Erwin said pointing it out in the album "aww how old were you, 5?"

"8" I sighed and they looked at me

"I'm not going to ask" Eren said turning the page

"Same here" Erwin said quietly

I looked down to see that there was another but this time I was leaning back on a chair with that same skirt on and with my legs spread and up in the air. I laughed nervously.

"Nice to know you were also sex crazed as child instead of growing to be like that" Erwin smirked and I gave him a glare "at least you don't do that now... well you did send me a photo of you in a dress a few years ago at least you don't have it"

I just nodded since they're was that exact dress off Hanji in one of the boxes as we spoke. Not saying if I use it or not though.

~later on at night~

We had took everything that wasn't any need to me to either the charity shop for others or to the pawn shop to maybe earn a little money I could keep away for something else in the future. We had taken the last train back to the college and were on our way back. They took advantage of the treats on the carriage whilst I opted out on somthing to eat and instead sat writing some of my second book since I had finished writing the first one about April 2016. I was close to finishing the end of book two, I hope my readers will like it. Once finished I'll carry on the story as my experiance at College.

Mostly when they walk in when I'm writing I change the page to something else or quickly bring up a fan fiction I had up if they walk in suddenly. This is all because I haven't told them yet and I don't really know how they'll feel about books being based of them. They'll ( meaning Erwin) probably will laugh to my face about my rubbish writing skills. It's best not to tell them...

It was about mid night and they were both asleep except I. I lay upon my bed silently trying to sleep but had no luck in doing so. Why couldn't I sleep? My mind started to wander through different topics until a wave of anxiety sat on my chest grabbing it slightly. I hadn't thought about anything bad, not at all.

I sat up trying to breath deeply and focus on something good when I heard something.

'Levi'

I raised a brow but decided to ignore it.

'Levi'

There it was again so I acknowledged it.

"Eren?, Erwin?" I asked

'Come to the living room'

I got up and walked into the living room. Nobody was there. I did notice that it was raining heavily.

"What the H-AH!" I started but felt somthing touch my shoulder so I ran to the entrance of the apartment and leaned my back against it. My eyes widened.

"W-What the hell" I said quietly grabing the top of my shirt for comfort.

'Levi'

I swallowed "hello? Who's there?"

There was no reply so I sat down by the window on the chair that belonged to the piano. I breathed a little shaking my head.

'You've made a mistake'

I blinked.

"How?" I asked not knowing who was talking

'Your family is going to abandon you Levi' it explained 'you're alone and you'll regret this decision.'

"Who is this?" I asked

'Who do you think would talk to you like this?'

"...mother..." I sighed "is that actually you?'

'Think whatever you like'

"Fine then and what do you mean I'm alone?" I asked

'It's kind of obvious you always mess things up with people'

"I..don't"

'You did with your parents Levi, you disappointed you're mother by hurting her'

"So what? It's was her fault for being a bitch"

'Your friends from when you were young'

"Don't mention that"

'Think about how many of them turned to dislike you and started bullying you'

"....."

'They did so because of you Levi you're the reason that all happened because you mess things up'

"I do..."

'You hurt the people around you and you'll do the same to the men sleeping on both sides of that corridor'

"Why is that?"

'You need to choose soon Levi and the one who isn't chose will be hurt'

"I know"

'You may not even be any use to them except for one thing to be honest. All you can do is spread your legs and that's it, that's all your worth'

"I know"

'Why don't you just stop yourself from hurting anyone else? You already have what you need within your hand'

I raised a brow and looked at what was in my hand.

"Oh" I sighed

'You brought it with you for some reason before you came into this room, now do it'

There was silence and whatever that was had disappeared. I sat there and studied the item within my hands carefully.

'One won't hurt' I thought glancing at the rain outside

I rolled up both of my jumper sleeves since I had failed to change my cloths before I went to bed. I looked down and breathed shakily. Am I actually doing this?

I held it firmly within my hand and took a few short breaths. I'm doing this to save them from myself. Do it quick.

I moved it closer to my skin,holding my breath to what was to come. It was now on there.

'Pull' I said to myself

.

.

.

I winced at the contact and I could feel my heartbeat going wild. I breathed out.

I felt better.

Just then things came flying back to me, things I was sure I had forgot about. My eyes widened and lungs contracted.

I didn't want to do more. I needed help. That last cut was already starting to bleed down my wrist.

"E-Eren!....Erwin!" I whispered loudly

Nobody came

'Someone please come I want to st-'

*lightning*

My eyes widened and chest tightened more suffocating me.  The loud noise triggered my anxiety and my hands went wild and fast as I tried to get vanish my problems from my mind. I couldn't stop. More and more.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I begged trying to get in contol of my hands but failed. I was in the middle of a panic attack and my face was covered in pain and tears.

I tried to keep my hands still but it was like they had a mind of their own.

"Stop it! Ow Please! Stop!" I shouted

I became light headed due to the blood.

"STOP!" I screamed and managed to gain control of my arm once again. I threw the razor across the room.

I sat there shaking and chest heaving. I looked down at my arm and I nearly threw up. I covered my mouth with the opposite hand belonging to the opposite arm. My world was spinning.

I heard something.

"*yawn* Levi why are you still awake at this time?" Eren said standing next to the door way "I've told you to come into my room when you can't sleep...are you ok?"

I slowly turned around to face him. My vision was blurry.

"Eren...go away...I'm...fine" I strained weakly trying to last until he went away

~Eren's P.O.V~

"What do you m-

*Thump*

I watched Levi's body slide off the seat and land on the floor. I smirked at the action. I began walking over to him and leant down.

"See this is what happens when you skip out on sle-Levi!?" I explained widening my eyes and dropped down to his side "what's wrong!?"

He was completely passed out. The past times he had fell due to tiredness he normally would just be lying there with drowsy eyes this time he was completely out.

"It mustn't be tiredness then-what?" I started

I felt a dampness on my hand so I lifted it to see what it was.

"What the h-is that blood?" I asked myself

No. It can't be. Not Levi, he wouldn't do that. My Levi is fine.

I looked down to where my hand was before I had moved it in front of my face.

I covered my mouth and I could feel tears forming.

"O-oh m-my g-god" I shook

I shook his shoulders trying to get something out of him.

"Levi! Levi!" I cried "can you hear me!?"

I had no response.

"How did he?" I said looking around the floor until my eyes came across a razor half way across the room like it had been thrown violently.

I looked back down at him his face was pale and breathing shallow.

'WAIT WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING FÙCKING HELP HIM!?!?'

"What do I do!? What do I do!? Wait...ERWIN!" I screamed "ERWIN HELP! PLEASE!!!"

Soon enough I saw him lasily walk into the room looking tired.

"Eren what the hell do you know what t-Levi!?" He panicked and kneeled down beside me "what's wrong with him?!"

I was sobbing at this moment.

"W-Wrist his wrist" I sobbed and Erwin looked towards it but did not changed his expression in the lightest "what do we do?!"

"Hold his arm up to stop the blood flow and keep him rested against you while I go get some bandages" he explained and felt Levi's head "damn he shouldn't be that cold and pale, keep him warm"

"I don't think he's had anything to eat for the last day and a half" I explained

"When he wakes we'll have to give him something" Erwin sighed and went off into the kitchen.

I pulled him onto my lap so his head was against my neck and held his arm up whilst I wrapped my other hand around his body to keep him warm. I rested my head next his feeling the tears slip out from within me. I turned my head to look at him and kissed his head.

"You'll be ok Levi and when you wake up we'll help you" I whispered rocking him slightly to calm his unconscious breathing

~the next morning~

I slowly opened my eyes feeling the stinging sensation behind them. My head felt sore and pounded as I sat up trying to figure out my surroundings. I held it in my hands until I could think again. I looked around to see I was in my room and in my PJ'S.

I turned around to check my phone and see what the time was.

'10 am...I've slept in...that's weird.. why?' I thought still a bit sleepy 'I don't even remember going to bed last ni-'

"Ngh" I gasped feeling a odd feeling in my arm "I must of slept on it funny"

I looked at it and raised a brow. There was a bandage wrapped around it.

"What the hell!? what's that's off?" I asked myself

I was about the look to see what the injury was before I saw a glass of orange juice on my other side table with a note next to it.

Drink it.

I shrugged and did just that, I soon finished it off. I then turned back around to see what I had done to my arm. I undone the bandages and took them off for my eyes to widen and a tight feeling to collect in my chest.

"Are those....cuts?" I asked myself looking at them closer and determining they infact were after a few seconds "what happened last night?"

I took a moment to think. 

'Where was I last?'

'I remember being in the living room...it was raining then the last thing I remember was Eren looking at me'

This wasn't working...

The events of last night came back to me in an instant.

"Stop it! Ow Please! Stop!"

I put my head in my hands realising what had happened.

"Shìt!" I silently cursed

'Wait...the razor!' I thought

I had just remebred about the razor that had been thrown across the room. They wouldn't of seen it yet hopefully. I'll just retrieve it when they're not looking. I hope Eren hasn't seen it, please I hope Eren hasn't seen it.

I had made the plan to walk out into the living room and act like nothing happened. It would be best.

I put the bandage back around my arm and got up off the bed. I slowly walked through the corridor and into the living room where they were both sitting silently on the sofa. They hadn't seen me yet.

I walked into the kitchen to get some tea looking normal when I heard one of them call out to me.

"Levi!" Eren called

"Morning you two" I said getting a cup out

"Could you sit down with us for a little bit Levi?" Erwin said "we need to talk"

'Crap'

"Really? About what?" I asked acting clueless

"You" they both said

"Me? What's there to talk about?" I asked turning the kettle on

"About last night" Erwin explained "and your arm"

"My arm?" I questioned then looked down at it "oh there's no reason to talk about it really it's just a bandage"

"No about what happened to it Levi" Eren said

"Oh yeah it was pouring out and poor Bonnie was stuck out in the rain you see" I explained pouring the water into the cup"when I picked her up she went bat shit crazy that silly kitty and scratched my arm"

I saw Eren sigh.

"If 'Bonnie' did it explain this" he said and pulled something out his pocket and held it in plain view. It was the razor.

"Eren..." I said widening my eyes slowly "give that to me please"

"No not until you explain why you had it for" he explained

I began to slowly walk around the counter not taking my eyes off him.

"Eren I said...give..it..to..me" I said louder growing closer to him. He had already stood up and was backing away.

"Erwin" Eren said and he nodded and stood up "Levi I'm not giving it to you"

I charged towards him to only be caught and held back by Erwin.

"Let go of me you bastard!" I shouted struggling in his grip

"Levi I'm sorry but I can't trust you with it" Eren said looking worried

"ERWIN LET ME GO" I screamed kicking at him trying get out his grasp "EREN PLEASE!"

"Why do you want it?" He asked

I knew exactly why I needed it but I didn't want to tell him.

I felt a tang in my chest.

"Eren..p-please!" I said voice cracking slightly

"Why?" He asked

"Give it to Erwin then" I begged "PLEASE just get it out your sight!"

"What's the difference between Erwin having it instead of me?" He asked

"I said I would keep it away from you" I explained" I promised that I would never let you see it again!"

"What are you going on about?" He asked

"The blood on it isn't just mine Eren, it's ours!" I shouted loudly

"Levi I don't get what you're saying" he explained looking distressed

A few tears slipped.

"....Eren it's yours...it's the same one you gave me to hide from you a few years ago....both our blood is on it" I said quietly

They both stood there in shock not saying anything. Erwin's arms became slack and I took them off me where I walked over to Eren took it back off him. I held it tight in my hands looking at it. I then looked back up at Eren who just looked at me.

I went to go turn around to put it back where it belonged in my side draw when I felt a shooting pain in my head and I fell to my knees holding my head.

"Jésus christ my head" I strained body bent over.

I felt Erwin help me up and lead me to the table where he sat me down.

"You need something to eat ,doesn't he Eren?" Eren still stood where he was and then just snapped back into reality where he came over looking normal " Levi we've made you your favourite, ravioli."

"Ravioli" I said to myself

She used to make it all the time for me.

"Yeah Ravioli your favourite Levi" They smiled

Erwin stood up and got me a plate of it before setting it down in front of me. I looked at it and lost my appetite. I looked at them both before pushing the plate away. They both looked at me troubled.

"Are you not going to eat it Levi?" Erwin asked getting Eren and himself a plate also "it's been days since you last ate something"

I looked at the dish and picked up a fork and started to slowly eat it. I didn't want to disappoint them both.

We ate in silence until I said something.

"I need to use the loo" I said and walked off towards the bathroom.

~Eren's P.O.V~

We sat eating and 5 minutes had passed since Levi had left to use the bathroom.

"Levi has been gone a while" Erwin pointed out

"Don't worry we don't have anything to worry about Erwin he left it on the table" I explained

"Where?" He asked

"Right he-" I started but stopped when I realised it wasn't there.

We looked at each other for a minute.

"He couldn't be could h-

*cough cough*

We both stood straight up and hurried down the hallway towards the bathroom where we slammed the door open. What we saw made our hearts stop. Levi was over the toilet and he had sick on his hand. He was trying to bring what he had just ate back up.

~Levi's P.O.V~

I felt Erwin's arms rip me off the toilet and hold me back.

"Can't you guys just let me be" I said quietly and felt Eren clean up my hand and mouth

"Erwin let him go I'm taking him back to his room" Eren explained. I felt Erwin let go so I was sitting on my knees on the bathroom floor. He left.

Eren then bent down and carried me back to my room where he lay me down with my head on the pillow. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the end of my bed.

There was silence until he said something.

"Levi....what the hell are you doing?" He quietly said with words of concern than anger.

I didn't respond only to stare at the ceiling.

"What's wrong with you?, say something" he spoke still facing away from me.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eren" I said

"Hmm" he hummed

"I want to die" I said quietly

Eren turned around to face me quickly with a look on his face.

"W-What do you mean by that!?" He got closer so he was kneeling beside me "since when did you start wanting that Levi?!"

"Ever since I was 9 Eren" I sighed "I've felt like this for years"

"Wait so your telling me that you wanted to whilst we were dating?" He asked and I nodded

"During our first date when I broke down this is why I did so....I still don't deserve someone like you Eren" I explained "I should of just done it when I planned to in the first place"

"I don't know what you mean Levi" Eren said confused

"Eren I planned to kill myself in year 7, you first came up to me on a Monday and truth is I was going to do it on that Saturday whilst my parents were out" I explained "I had two bottles of medicine on my draws that I was going to drink"

Eren looked at me,his expression I couldn't quite read.

"But...during that week you stayed with me Eren and introduced me to the first set of proper friends I ever had. I kept on putting it off each week until I found something to keep me going" I explained "so Eren-

"Don't say it" he interrupted knowing what I was going to say but I wanted to say this for years.

"You're-

"Levi" he strained

"The reason I'm alive" I said

I felt Eren climb on top of me so he was on his hands and knees. He looked down at me. His eyes were red.

"And when you were hurting yourself I thought to myself almost every night that I was going to loose my reason to live" I sighed

I looked at Eren and saw a few tears slip from him and land with on my face. I reached up with one hand and cupped his face.

"Eren please don't cry" I said quietly "please"

He shook his head as more slipped.

"Levi at least tell me why" he cried "why do you want to?"

"I don't know Eren" I spoke feeling him get to me

"Fine then anything that made you sad or upset over the years tell me" he said

"I do have something" I said knowing only Mikasa knew about this

"What is it?" He asked still looking down at me

"My parents....they u-used to....h-hit me all the time when I was young but then stopped" I said feeling my chest tighten

He looked at me deeply and I felt my face grow wet suddenly but not off Eren but myself. I reached up and wrapped my arms around him before bringing him close. I placed my head into his neck.

"Eren I'm not ok" I cried "there's so much I haven't told you both and others that I should of said but didn't"

"Does that mean I get the back story now?" He asked hugging me back

"Not yet" I sighed "maybe someday"


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a few months since the last set of events had taken place. It was now June and we had 1 day left until we graduated, so we were due to leave tomorrow. We had already started to pack so we wouldn't end up in some massive rush on our last day, getting Erwin to do so was difficult. In tomorrow I go back to my house that used to house my now dead parents and cats with the person I chose to spend my life with. I do have one problem though, I still haven't chosen yet. What I'm I going to do?!

Talking about the last set of events Eren and Erwin having been following me around constantly and I mean constantly! I'm not allowed to sleep by myself, I'm not allowed to be alone and I can't even go to the bathroom to take a damn shit. If you think that last one was a joke I'm not kidding, they literally stand there in the room with me when I'm taking a fùcking shit! Also may I just add that since one of them is always by my side I can't even masturbate in piece. By that I mean when I need to they still don't budge. For the last 5-6 months I've had the most awkward wanks of my life, I'm kind of used to it now.

~9 am~

I was standing in the living room cleaning up the place for when we left at 12 o'clock noon tomorrow. I stood there brushing the floor as Eren sat on the sofa eating a bag of crisps. I sighed noticing that he was dropping crumbs that would be left to me to clean up later.

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and got a shock when I realised Eren had been standing in front of me.

"Levi are you ok? " he asked "you've been sweeping that same spot for 5 minutes"

"Oh have I?" I sighed "I just zoned out that's all"

He placed his hands apon mine that rested on top the broom. He held them gently.

"Are you sure your ok? " he said looking into my eyes with that same old flipping look he's been giving me for months now. It pisses me off.

"I'm fine you idiot" I groaned looking down at our hands but lifted a brow when I saw his hands were dirty.

I gave him a look.

"What?" He asked confused

"When was the last time you washed yourself Eren?" I asked

"Oh about 2 days ago" he answered "with all the packing and that I been forgetting"

"Your getting as lazy as Erwin Eren" I groaned "go shower or something!"

"I'm not leaving you alone Levi" he sighed to which I frowned annoyed

'For feck sake'

I groaned and grabbed his hand before starting to pull him towards the bathroom.

"Fine then Eren I'll just bathe you if you want to act like a little brat that doesn't want to Leave their parent" I said and pushing him inside and locking us both in.

He cocked a brow.

"Do I have to?" He asked "I'll wash later"

I kept a straight face whilst looking into his eyes.

"Strip" I demanded

"Levi come on" he whined

"Now" I said in the same tone and he started to unbutton his shirt whilst I started to run a bath for him. Whilst it was running I pulled the stool next to the bath and watched him discard his clothing piece by piece with a plain expression.

Once it had ran I put some stuff in to make it slightly bubbly. He likes bubbles and so does Erwin.

He stepped in and sank down within the water.

"You're not my mother you know..." he sighed

"Well your the one who won't let me be alone so just be quiet as I do this" I groaned grabbing the shampoo which was near by and squirting it onto my hands.

I began to wash him even to my disliking but it had to be done. He struggled in front of me kicking his legs a little.

"L-Levi be careful your hurting me!" He whined looking distressed as I washed his hair

"Would you like me to leave?" I asked having an idea what the answer would be.

"....no" he sighed

I continued to do so a little bit softer until he said something.

"You know Levi I can't wait until you choose me tomorrow and you can do this to me all the time" he smiled looking up at me whilst holding my hand to his face.

I looked down at him before retracting my hands from his grasp frowning.

"Eren what the hell" I sighed "stop making things weird"

"I'm not I'm just saying I would like you to do this from now on" he explained

I groaned loudly knowing that a decision hadn't been made at all in the slightest.

" Let's go somewhere far away from our troubles" he sighed

I hadn't heard those words in a while.

"After that we should go explore this world of ours together just the two of us and see all that it has to offer us both"

Why is he saying them again now?

"So sound like a plan Ravioli?" He asked and I just looked at him

"Why are you repeating old stuff?" I asked

He turned around and leaned on the bath so he was facing me.

"Cause I love you" he smiled and gave me a little quick kiss

"You're an idiot" I sighed

"Levi you should join me you've looked stressed over the last few weeks, a nice bath should sort you out" he smiled

I just nodded and stood up from my stool. I began to undress and placed my clothes to the side next to his own. I was about to step in.

"Don't forget the bandage" he said

"Oh yeah" I sighed and took it off before stepping in and facing Eren.

"How's it doing?" He asked referring to my wrist.

"It's fine Eren it should only take about a month or two until it's finished healing" I explained

"Great" he smiled "now come here"

I did just that and we began to wash ourselves and a little of each other. We gave each other a shy little peck now and again before our encounter became more heated and I was making my way onto his lap where I laced my hands into his hair.

"Hmm- hah wait no" I pulled myself off him and sat back down on my side " this isn't the place to do stuff like that, let's just finish bathing"

He nodded and I began washing myself when I felt Eren's hand wander a little too far towards my thigh but I decided to ignore it.

I hummed a little whilst I cleaned myself until he grabbed a place.

"Eren...watcha looking for?" I said strained

"Soap but I think I found it"

"Eren" I strained

"Yeah"

"That ain't the soap you grabbin" I said with a straight face "that's my vagina"

He retracted his hand hastily.

"Sorry" he laughed

"You're a shit you know that" I smirked

"Soon to be your shit" he smiled

*internal groan*

~Half an hour later~

I had finished up with my bath and had finished packing up everything except the food that would be consumed later on today. I still hadn't made my decision. Eren was at the supermarket picking up boxes for him to use so I wouldn't have to worry about him for a little while.

I was standing by the window looking down at the surroundings I could see. I was trapped in my thoughts thinking about my answer to these guys and my life question.

What is happiness?

I was interrupted by Erwin walking to my side. He's like just woke up.

"Morning" I breathed

"Morning" he replied

"You're up early" I pointed up looking at the clock which said it was 10 o'clock "I was expecting to see you 11"

"Well I have been awake since 8 but I wanted to give you some privacy" he explained and I raised a brow "yeah..I went to go take a morning piss but was surprised to see both you and Yeager in the bath with both your tongues down the other's throat."

"Oh you saw that?" I asked feeling guilty as that was the exact reason why I stopped that event with Eren in the first place.

"Yeah I did now where is he?" He asked looking around

"Getting boxes from the market" I responded

"Nice to know you finally had some time to yourself" he smiled coming closer "anyways how was it to fùck in a bath?"

"We didn't Erwin I stopped because I didn't want you walking in on us during but that's too late now and I also don't want to do that in a bath" I explained

"In general or with him?" He asked

"Both" I sighed

"What about me?" He asked

I just shrugged making sure he thought I was on the fence about the idea when in fact I wouldn't mind having some fun bubbly bath time with him. Wouldn't mind at all in fact.

"Anyways have you made your decision yet?" He asked

I didn't answer.

"Hmm I see" he hummed " I think it's best to let Eren down slowly since that ain't happening"

"How do you know that?" I asked crossing my arms annoyed

"What ever just make your mind up fast so we can get this all over and done with" He groaned "I'm growing sick of this so called 'game' of yours"

There was a silence.

"I may have an idea to who I want" I sighed looking at him.

Erwin smiled down at me probably getting what I meant.

"Levi" he smirked

"Yeah?" I responded

"You've known since day one who've you've wanted to pick haven't you?" He asked

I turned away to hide my smirking face. He walked around to stand where I was facing. I looked up at him and giggled.

"Maybe" I smirked "and something else"

"Oh let me guess" he smiled "you did this only to get some attention and sex?"

I laughed to myself.

"Not at first but then I took the opportunity to do so" I explained "it was great having two guys ready to do anything for me in that sense."

"Naughty naughty levi" he smirked shaking his finger

"Hmm? Are you not proud Erwin? I've done what you taught me to do" I asked saying that first bit slowly with a little of a sexy tone to it.

"I am, you've learnt from the best" he smiled "now I need to go take a shower so I'll see you soon"

"Enjoy" I smiled before he walked off and I was once again alone to myself.

~3 p.m~

It was now tea time and Eren had returned from his final classes. We were all officially done now and as a celebration I had made some hot dogs since I knew he liked them a lot. The problem was he kept on trying to pinch mine so there I sat at 3 o'clock in the afternoon fighting with him over a damn sausage. Well done Levi looks like the stress about tomorrow is getting to you...

"Give it here!" I demanded "you've already taken some of mine to begin with and Erwin still needs some for when he finishes his shower"

"No it's his fault for taking one in the first place" he explained

I raised a brow.

"Well unlike you he keeps himself clean" I pointed out trying to use logic to my advantage.

Our talk was stopped when we saw Erwin walk out from the bathroom with a towel on. He gave us a bored look.

"I can't take a shower with so much noise going on as I do so" he sighed and watched us play the game of tug of war with what was left.

~5 minutes later~

"Levi it's just a sausage I'll make my own" he explained

"That's not the point Erwin he's taken all of mine so far!" I groaned

"You know if your looking for a sausage-

"Your disgusting!" I explained

"I didn't want to do this guy's but I have no choice" he started

"What are you talking abo- oh my..." I strained

We had both turned around to face him when we suddenly realised that he had dropped his towel so everything was showing and I mean everything.

"Put the fùcking towel back on!" I demanded facing Eren but looking at Erwin

"I will when one of you let's go" he sighed

"Oh my god..." Eren sighed covering his eyes with his spare hand

By this moment I couldn't tell who was more redder. Me who was blushing madly or Erwin who was dying to laugh at me.

Eren suddenly let go and went over to him. He placed it back round meaning his face was kinda close to his private area all whilst this was happening Erwin stared me in the eyes.

I sat there silently having mixed emotions. I didn't know what was bothering me more, the fact that eren did that or that erwin let him do so.

Eren finished and soon sat back down. I tightened my grip from beneath the table and stood up.

I cleared my throat. "I'm going to go take a bath" I said walking away

"You took one this morning Levi" Eren smirked

"Well I'm taking another!" I said harshly and quickly walked to the bathroom

~Eren's P.O.V~

Once Levi had left I stood up, faced Erwin and laughed.

"I betcha that he's having a 'moment' in there right now" I smirked

"Nah he doesn't have 'moments' he calls it 'watering the plants'' Erwin explained

"Haha nice" I smiled

My face became serious for a moment.

"So err I guess tomorrow is it..  
" I said

"Yeah it is..." he said

"Erwin can I just ask something?" I asked to which he nodded " what happened between you two when I broke up with him and you two went off together?"

"Well...when that did happen I found him at his well known bench and I said that I was going to stay with him" he explained

"No he seems different from then" I sighed

"Of course he's different I changed him for his own good, he can stick up for himself now even if it took some work" he said

"What did you do?" I asked worried

"Some things that I'm not proud to admit Eren, some things that I regret doing, he acts like it never happened" he explained

"Erwin...tell me what you did" I breathed shakily

He didn't answer until he finally spoke.

"I insulted and asaulted him all the time" he spoke

I stayed silent.

"I humiliated him constantly" he continued

"What the hell" I said slowly

"I wish I had never done all that Eren I feel like he's afraid of me and he can't tell me things" he sighed "I haven't done anything like that since the start of year 11"

"Erwin do you promise me that if he choses you not to hurt him?" I asked

"I wasn't going to anyways" he scoffed "and I should be saying the same to you Eren you didn't even give him a proper reason when you two broke up. Care to finally share?"

I stayed silent.

"I thought so" he said "now I have a little idea if you want to join in"

"What is it?" I asked

"This will be the final chance for the both of us to sleep with him before one of us is chosen" he explained "come to my room at 7 o'clock tonight and we'll enjoy our last chance"

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I asked with wide eyes

"Yep" he smiled "are you up for it?"

I nodded.

"Great I'll see you then" he said "and don't worry about Levi I'll seat to getting him there"

~6:30 pm and Levi's P.O.V~

I sat in that bath silently messing with the little patch of bubbles in front of me thinking about the situation and the fact I 'watered the plants' over Erwin's towel incident.

'Tomorrow'

'I have to choose tomorrow'

'How will it go down?'

'Will my choice be right?'

'If I choose that person how will my life be?'

'Would they protect me?'

'Would I be safe?'

'Would I be... happy?'

"Levi?"

I was brought out from my thoughts when I saw Erwin walk in the room and close the door behind him.

"You ok?" he asked

"I'm..fine..Erwin" I sighed

.

.

.

.

*SPLASH*

Erwin had forcefully made his way into the bath and pushed me half down in the process. I looked at him uncertain to what was about to happen.

" Levi tell me what's wrong!" He demand

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I explained "I'm bathing!"

"I know something is up isn't it?" He breathed

"Just get out already!" I groaned

"Tell me first" he said

"I'm just a little worried about torrow that's all" I said and he moved back so I had room to sit up once again." I can't believe you came in fully dressed"

"What ever I wasn't thinking" he sighed when I started to remove his shirt and pants (with much of a struggle) before depositing them to the side.

He adjusted himself so my back was against his front. I sat back against him and felt his hands travel up my back towards my shoulders. He rubbed them slightly and I sighed at the sensation.

"You feel tense" he breathed

"Do I? " I questioned resting my head back against his chest.

"Yeah you are" he spoke moving one hand away down my chest and rested the other against my face to hold it up as he peppered light kisses along my neck.

"Someone's trying to get some just in case they aren't chosen" I smiled lightly and he chuckled softly

He pulled away.

"You got me" he laughed and stopped what he was doing

"Erwin who said to stop?" I asked with a raised brow smirking slightly

"I thought you didn't like the idea of bath sex?" He pointed out

"With Eren I don't but with you it's different" I explained "carry on"

"Why don't we move this to my room?" He asked "the water has been cold since I got in and my bed is more comfortable"

"Go on" I sighed and he stood up before picking me up bridal style. He carried me to his room and set me down on the floor. We both looked at each other. "Lay down on the bed"

He nodded and I watched as he done just that. I crawled on top of him so I was straddling his hips and grabbed his half hard dick. It was a lucky surprise finding him like his already.

"Err Levi hold on a minute you're not even prepared" he panicked

"Don't worry earlier when I was in the bath before you came in I loosened myself up as I was cleaning" I explained "I'm kind of pleased now that I did it"

"I mean there's no need to rush thi-

"Do I look like I care" I said lining myself up "I'm not wasting anytime at al-

*slam*

His door flew open and Eren came inside quickly discarding his jacket.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" I explained "get out!"

"What are you talking about Levi? Erwin invited me here" he explained

It took me a moment until I let out a breathy laugh.

"What's so funny?" Erwin asked

"I can't believe that you of all people would be up for never mind plan a threesome" I smirked "well done, you always has a plan"

We were brought out of our conversation by Eren saying something.

"Let's get going" he smiled happily

'Jésus christ'

~une manage à trois plus tard~

We lay down apon Erwin's bed in the position we finished in out of breath. I was a little bit sore as you could probably guess that non of them received but gave unlike me who had to take it all.

I broke the silence.

"Let's get to bed in our own rooms and then at noon...we end this" I sighed standing up

Eren and I went back to our own rooms.

~11:59~

We had a minute left until this was all over and the moving van was outside ready to take me and the one who I chose back to my now empty house where we would lead our new life together. The other would travel back in the other van that was outside.

12 o'clock came and they both slowly looked at me to which I swallowed.

I stood up in front of them. My decision was made.

"I choose

.

.

.

.

.

"You" I said looking at him as I grabbed his hand.

~6 years later~

There I stood in a room all by myself in a white dress trying not to choke myself with my lace choker from the nerves.

'I'm getting married'

The words kept on repeating themselves over and over within my mind. Today I'm getting married to the person I love.

*knock knock*

"Come in" I called and watched as Mikasa and Farlan entered the room

"You look beautiful Levi I'd thought I'd never see the day you'd get married" Farlan explained smiling "it's just a shame that you're not in a suit"

A breathy laugh came out of me "the next time you see me after the wedding you will all get to see what I want to look like. I will look like Levi at last after 14 years of knowing who I am"

I turned to Mikasa who was fixing my choker for me.

"Are you sure you've made the right decision?" She asked "will you be happy with this?"

"Of course I will Mikasa" I said stepping back towards the window to look outside "this is the happiest day of my life as I'm going to spend the rest of my life with this person"

"I can't wait" I said turning around and smiling at them.

"Woah there it is......the actual real smile" Farlan said cheerfully "I thought I'd only see that once in my life but I was wrong. Damn I've missed you for all these years, I should of just stayed near you like always Levi instead of skipping college."

"Sorry to disrupt you Farlan but can we get him married before 2024 ends?" She laughed "oh and here's the bouquet off me....right let's get you married"

~A few hours later~

"For the first time ever I present to you.......Mr and Mr Smith!" Farlan presented and we both walked out into the room that held our after party with cheers and claps "but before we start our celebration a quick word from our groom Levi"

He gave me the Microphone and I said what I had to.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate today with us" I started "when I was young my mother always told me about how one day I would get married and it would be the best moment of my life...well she was both right and wrong with her description as when she talked about it she thought a girl marrying a man and you see how that turned out"

I heard chuckles from without the room.

"Did you just assume my gender!?" Erwin gasped joking on.

I laughed to myself and heard a loud fit of laughter from the crowd.

"Ha ha anyways I've always had this kind of goal of mine and that was to find out what is meant by happiness. I believe that with him I can find my answer and help him answer and achieve everything he wants too. So let's make a toast to our new life together and remember"

"What we used to be"

"What we are now"

"And"

"What we will become"

The end.

...for now.


End file.
